El Viajero del Crepusculo
by Luigi64gamer
Summary: Un joven llega a un nuevo mundo... pero no es Equestria, en ese mundo tendra que aprender muchas lecciones para poder convertirse en... El Viajero del Crepusculo. Hay algo diferente en el aire pero no se que es. Hay alguien afuera viendome desde mi ventana Alguien que se habia ido... Y mis caminos llevan a la gloria
1. El inicio del viaje

Twilight Travelers: Un viaje multidimensional

Capitulo 1: prologo, un viaje que no me lo que esperaba…

I

Esta historia comenzó hace un par de años. En equestria mí conocen como Shadowfax Explosion: The Twilight Traveler, antes me llamaban con otro nombre ese nombre era Luis, en mi opinión un buen nombre pero tuve que cambiarlo no encaja en mi nueva vida así que tome el nombre de Shadowfax, El viajero del crepúsculo

Esto empezó un sábado de noviembre yo estaba con unos primos en el tianguis cultural de Guadalajara, una ciudad de México me fui a buscar artículos de MLP no se, algo útil, para coleccionarlos, simplemente Juguetes, fotos, posters pero no encontré nada así que un tanto decepcionado me dirigí a una plaza donde hay 2 templos uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Me dirigí a una banca para relajarme y me relaje en sí. Me sumí en mis pensamientos pensaba acerca de todo, mi futuro, mi canal, mis amigos, en mi mismo. Estaba concentrado… dicha concentración se rompió al escucharse un disparo, la tranquilidad se rompió y llego el caos.

Empecé a huir por mi seguridad y termine refugiándome en uno de los templos no me importo nada y entre más allá de donde los curas lo permitían entre a un jardín, a una sala llena de estatuas baje unas escaleras y entre a las catacumbas empecé a sentirme seguro y pare. Pero mi tranquilidad duro poco cuando escuche mas disparos y gritos me escondí detrás de unos barriles, se estaban acercando, sentía que ellos iban a por mí ellos estaban a punto de descubrirme cuando un destello de luz cegó a mis atacantes "¡Corre Luis! ¡Ellos no pararan hasta atraparte!"Dijo una voz desconocida le obedecí y seguí corriendo seguía bajando entrando a cuartos iluminados por simples velas, el ambiente era, aterrador pero debía seguir huyendo. Entre a un pasillo largo solo había una puerta yo ya estaba bastante cansado mis pies no daban mas pero con un último impulso de fuerza corrí hacia la puerta entre y era una sala con un pozo y nada mas era un callejón sin salida.

Un pozo y nada mas estaba, atrapado mis atacantes llegaron a la sala eran tres hombres altos encapuchados, hombres oscuros era mi fin… pero algo que no esperaba ocurrio un destello de luz que salio de mi pecho ellos estaban aturdidos, cegados y asustados pero yo lo estaba aun mas. Estaba por rodearlos y escapar pero lo puerta desaparecio no habia salida.

Los hombres Oscuros estaban paralizados no habia nada que pudiera hacer asi que en medio de la desesperacion salte al pozo pensaba que habia agua al fondo para tener una muerte menos horrible pero no habia nada era mera oscuridad, cayendo hacia la nada sentia todo y a la vez nada.

II

Deje de caer repentinamente estaba en un lugar que denomine "La nada". Era un lugar totalmente oscuro excepto en donde estaba parado era como si fuera una plataforma fosforescente, la cual formaba un camino que decidi seguir. En medio de toda la locura escuche una voz esta era diferente a la que escuche en el templo

Debes descubrir tu destino – Me dijo esa voz, a lo que respondi – No creo en el destino –

Lo se

¿En donde estoy? – Pregunte, pero no hubo respuesta y segui mi camino en medio de la oscuridad. Llegue a un lugar que parecia que era el fin del camino las plataformas en las que estaba se desvanecieron era una especie de circulo y nada mas.

Aquí descubriras tu destino, Luis

¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Quién eres?¡Muestrate!

Primero demuéstrame que tan poderoso puedes ser, Luis

Al decir eso un grupo de algo que parecian palomas negras se fueron volando dejando al descubierto un cristal con que era bastante parecido a una imagen de un cristal en el que estaban Twilight y las mane 6

¿¡Pero qué carajo?! ¡¿En qué rayos me he metido?! Fue lo único que pude decir

Me acerque al cristal intente tocarlo pero se rompió en pedazos dejando al descubierto un agujero blanco una especie de salida. Me puse a debatir entre mi mismo - ¿Salto o no salto? – Después de 5 minutos de debate interno salte y mi mente se apago.

No sé cuando desperté, pero cuando lo hice estaba en la misma sala a diferencia que el pozo había desaparecido me sentía extraño, diferente como si algo hubiese cambiado en mi interior intente ponerme de pie pero me puse en una posición bastante extraña intente ver mi mano y note que era diferente era algo parecido a un casco de caballo me sobresalte y decidí buscar un espejo pero no había nada así que tuve que esperar, intente caminar pero mis pies respondieron diferente así que caminando de una manera bastante extraña decidí salir a ver qué rayos estaba pasando.

Salí del cuarto pero me encontré con que estaba en la superficie en el mismo patio del templo - ¿Y las catacumbas? – Me pregunte – Algo anda mal en este sitio… - Después de varios minutos de búsqueda sin respuestas me encontré con alguien… o algo parecía una especie de bulto envuelto en ropas blancas y negras como un traje de monja parecía estar de rodillas y se escuchaban susurros desde donde estaba, así que me acerque lentamente cuando estaba justamente detrás de "eso" escuche que dijo una palabra que ya conocía "amen…".

Le toque algo que parecía un hombro y dio un grito de terror gigantesco. Trate de calmarla pero mi esfuerzo era inútil, después de un minuto de silencio se calmo, me dio un golpe en el hocico y me dijo muy enojada

-¡Por el amor de Celestia! ¿Qué no tienes respeto?

- ¿Celestia ha dicho? ¿La princesa Celestia?

Si nuestra señora Celestia que reina todo lo existente quien esta sentada a la derecha de Twillight y volverá para juzgar vivos y muertos y su reino no tendrá fin. ¿Acaso no crees en la palabra de Luna?

Me quede en estado de Shock por casi dos minutos. ¡No podia creer lo que veia y escuchaba era una "¿Persona pony?" era una monja, aun no sabia en donde estaba pero en esta lugar la religion consistia en adorar a la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna Twilight y no sabia a quien mas. Era algo bastante loco ¿Un mundo basado en el universo de MLP? ¿Estoy drogado?

Le pedi disculpas a la monja y me di cuenta de algo, no estaba drogado, estaba en mis cinco sentidos, me retire del jardin y trate de salir del templo. Sali y me di cuenta de algo que me dejo aun mas impactado. ¡Este "mundo" era exactamente el mismo pero con… ponys en vez de humanos!

Me quede inmovil por unos minutos viendo alrededor, no entendia nada

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Soy un pony? ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi "mundo"?

Regrese al templo y empeze a analisarlo. Pinturas de Twilight con su cetro dorado dirigiendo a una masa de ponys, otra de Luna y Celestia montadas en una nube viendo hacia abajo, viendo a los ponys normales y hasta una de Discord siendo perforado por una lanza en manos de un pony que no salia en el show.

Segui viendo el templo y en donde en la tierra hay estatuas de Jesus, los Santos y otros personajes estaban estatuas de Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Candance… ¡hasta Discord!

Mi confusion cada vez era mayor, estaba anocheciendo y no tenia ni dinero ni un plan asi que puse a trabajar esa cabeza y tuve una idea. Puedo pedirle ayuda al cura de esa parroquia y tener la oportunidad de leer, si es que existe "la biblia de esta mundo" para tener una idea mejor de este lugar, quiza y la religion de aquí si es buena.

Llegue con el cura era un pony viejo, verde, con una sotana negra tipica de los curas le pedi ayuda, que por favor me permitiera pasar la noche en el templo y en la mañana retirarme, pero el se nego rotundamente se porto muy grosero hasta me insulto y me echo del templo. Al darme cuenta de esto me di cuenta de que la religion de este mundo era igual de mala que la de la tierra. – Eso no salio muy bien tendre que pensar en un plan B – Dije en voz alta.

III

Despues de un rato de pensar se me vino a la mente esta teoria:

"Si este mundo es una dimension alterna del mundo humano puedo usar las rutas que conozco para llegar a la casa del tio miguel, la mas cercana que esta a 3 horas de camino a pie… o pata por lo que ire a refugiarme alli."

Mas temprano que tarde empeze el camino. Lo que yo pensaba que estaba en un sueño bastante extraño se estaba sintiendo cada vez mas real, asi que prepare mis nuevas piernas y me dirigi a la casa del tio Miguel.

En el camino me estaba dando cuenta que de hecho era una replica exacta de mi mundo pero "ponyficado"nombres de calles, negocios, las calles eran igual de inseguras que en la tierra. Incluso vi algo que me horrorizo ponys vagabundos, enfermos, solos, tristes era igual de deprimente que en la tierra.

Ademas veia que en donde habia pinturas o imágenes de Jesus o su Madre en su lugar habia imágenes acerca de Luna otras de Candance era algo un tanto incomodo pero segui con mi camino en menos de media hora la noche iba a caer.

Llegue a en donde en mi ciudad guadalajara es la Normal ya estaba algo cansado a pesar de ser mas rapido, agil y pequeño mi condicion fisica era igual de debil que en la tierra – Jaja debi ir a escalar la montaña mas seguido – Me dije a mi mismo en medio de los jadeos, llegue a la fuente que esta en el centro de la glorieta, me arriesgue a beber esa agua sucia, aproveche y vi mi reflejo en el agua solo pude ver mi cara y mi cabello, mi piel era color blanco, y en la oscuridad deduje que mi melena era rojiza, mientras bebía esa agua sucia seguía preocupado acerca del porque estaba aquí, deje de pensar en eso y segui bebiendo agua, era lo unico de alimento que habia asi que peor es nada.

Decidi descansar en la fuente admirando lo hermosa que se veia la ciudad en la noche, viendo sus grandes edificios y sus anuncios espectaculares luminosos. Mientras analizaba lo que me rodeaba empezo a sonar musica electronica, dubstep para ser exactos, lo cual llamo mi atencion hacia el anuncio espectacular y vi un anuncio

"Hi guys! I am the DJ-PON3 and I'm going to rock in the Jalisco´s Stadium

November 26, 9 PM the tickets are on sale in the stadium…"

WOW! Vinyl es una famosa DJ hasta promocionan su musica al menos algun personaje de la serie no es una diosa – Dije mientras soltaba una risa debil –

Despues de unos 15 minutos de descanso decidi seguir con mi viaje. Despues de una media hora Llegue al templo del batan un lugar donde trabaje de intendente asi que se me vino a la mente ir a pedirle ayuda al cura, afortunadamente el cura es amigo personal de mi padre lo cual eran mas puntos a mi favor asi que empeze mi busqueda del cura.

Algo que note en todo el viaje fue que ningun pony tenia su cutiemark, tampoco habia pegasos ni unicornios, todos eran ponys terrestres, simples y debiles ponys terrestres.

Despues de media hora merodeando en el templo encontre al cura Rafael el cual era un pony con la tipica sotana de cura y un twicane de madera, no sabia si en este mundo tambien a los curas se les llama "padre" asi que me diriji al sacerdote y le dije:

-Señor Rafael ¿Cómo le va?

-Bien Luis

-Señor, ¿Me podria dar asilo en el templo esta noche y mañana en la mañana me retiro a mi casa

-Lo siento pero no puedo darte asilo, pero puedo apoyarte dandote un poco de dinero, son las 8 de la noche, aun alcansas carruaje publico, ten 12 pesos.

-Gracias señor Rafael

-Oh casi lo olvido tambien deberias llamar a tus padres, ten mi telefono

"Ojala mi madre tenga el mismo numero de telefono" mi fortuna si asi que tuve que charlar con ella - ¿Por qué estas en el Batan? ¿Qué no estabas con David y los otros? ¿Cómo chingados piensas volver a la casa, mijito? ¿Ahora en que problema te metiste?

-Ma´ es una larga historia, ademas te hablo desde el celular del cura y no quiero que gaste su saldo

-Bien pero quiero una explcicacion y pronto…

-Si mama, D:

[Luis Cuelga el telefono]

-Aquí tiene señor gracias por la ayuda, ¿No le molesta si me quedo un rato a charlar?

-Claro que no Luis pero no te vayas tarde o no alcanzaras carruaje

-Gracias por preocuparse señor

-¿De que quieres hablar Luis?

-De la religion

-¿Qué quieres saber hijo?

-TODO

Con esta respuesta me invito a su casa a tomar el te y poder charlar, nunca habia entrado a su casa, demasiado hermosa aunque me incomodaba ver a Celestia en cada habitacion.

-Sientate hijo esta va a ser una platica larga

[El cura platica con Luis]

IV

Pues bien amigos tratare de ser breve acerca de este tema aquí va la explicacion:

Twilight = Jesus. Twilight fue enviada a este mundo a dar un orden ya que habia un caos los unicornios estaban en guerra contra los pegasos y los pegasos contra los ponys de tierra, eran tiempos oscuros en esa epoca y Twilight Sparkle llego para salvar al pueblo. Ella y su fiel compañero Spike detuvieron la guerra con un mensaje de paz y amor haciendo que todas las razas se unificaran en una sola nacion

Celestia = Dios. A Celestia la sobrevaloraron, en mi opinion, ella fue la creadora de la raza pony, pegaso y unicornio dando luz a unas trillizas las cuales eran las madres de las 3 razas, embarazadas por obra del espiritu de la amistad y dando a luz a 2 ponys cada una creando asi las razas. Celestia vivia con sus hijas y sus nietos y nietas en el magico reino de Equestria eran felices hasta que el espiritu de la discordia ataco.

Era nada mas y nada menos que Discord el cual corrompio una pareja de ponys llenandolos de los 6 males de la raza pony

Maldad

Odio

Lujuria

Pereza

Avaricia

Y por ultimo

Discordia, en si mismo

Asi que ambos ponys discordificados se multiplicaron y fueron corrompiendo a las tres 3 razas hasta que se inicio la guerra que Twilight y Spike detuvieron

Luna = Todos esos "Santos" que escribieron la Biblia.

La princesa Luna siempre estuvo neutral, sin hacer nada, ella solo documentaba todo en un pergamino magico que contiene la historia de la raza pony. Ella tenia registrado todo desde el nacimiento de las 3 razas hasta la pacificacion de Twilight.

En fin ella solamente escribia y escribia

Discord = Satanas, el Diablo, el Chamuco, el Maligno etc.

Discord inicio su papel en esa historia corrompiendo el corazon de una pareja de ponys e iniciando la guerra de las tres razas.

Discord siempre sembraba la discordia en el corazon de todos los ponys y esperaba a que germinara para que su alma y su corazon se corrompieran haciendo a pony discordificado minupulable y obediente a su amo.

Discord creo guerras, matanzas, asesinatos horrorosos, todo por simple diversion.

Conclusion = Lo mismo que la religion humana pero mas divertida (en mi gusto personal, claro)

Una promesa de felicidad que nunca llegara

Un reino hermoso llamado Equestria al que solamente los ponys que pudieron destruir la semilla de la discordia con la que nacian podian entrar

Un horroroso bosque oscuro llamado Everfree en el que los ponys que dejaban que su corazon se corrompiera mas de lo que las leyes sagradas de Celestia permitia terminaban pasando la eternidad alli, perdidos.

Y por ultimo un excelente negocio con un marketing excelente, la misma cabra pero revolcada simplemente.

…..

Mientras el Cura me contaba esas historias yo en mi mente hacia teorias acerca de cómo llegue aquí y como salir, el cura nunca me menciono nada acerca de ponys que viajaron a otros mundos o de portales multidimensionales por lo que lo que escuche no me serviria de mucho, por el momento.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor cura, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Qué paso con las otras 2 razas y porque ningun pony tiene su cutiemark?

-Las 2 razas estan casi extintas, despues de la profecia del regreso de Twilight llego una gran enfermedad que hizo que murieran casi todos los ponys del mundo esta enfermedad hacia un daño especial hacia los unicornios y los pegasos, haciéndolos mas vulnerables al daño de la enfermedad. Esta epidemia duro 20 años y causo la casi extinción total de los unicornios y los pegasos hay en día 1 de cada 1000 ponys son pegasos o unicornios.

"La peste negra, tal vez" pensé…

-Y en respuesta a la ausencia de cutie marks, solo los ponys que están destinados a vivir en equestria tienen una por ejemplo la mía que es un libro y una pluma la cual significa escribir libros, y si es cierto soy muy talentoso en la escritura. Antes casi todos obtenían sus cutie marks pero después de la epidemia ningún pony tuvo cutiemark durante casi 100 años

"Esto sí es intrigante" Seguía pensando…

-Ahora Luis yo te tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me preguntaste acerca de temas que conoces a la perfección, tú eras mi alumno estrella de las clases… hasta que te hiciste… ya sabes…ateo…mira yo respetare tus creencias al igual que respeto a los ponys y yeguas homosexuales, pero siento en el corazón una gran tristeza por alejarte de la religión, ademas sabes que ser ateo es muy peligroso si te llegan a descubrir podrias morir.

Esto ultimo si me intrigo bastante.

-¿Qué no existe el libre albedrio?

-Nunca ha existido tal cosa.

-…

-…

-Sera mejor que te vayas ya casi son las 10

-Gracias por la ayuda y la charla señor cura y no se preocupe por mi, estare bien.

V

Sali del templo un tanto perturbado por lo del peligro de muerte hacia los ateos e intrigado por esa historia religiosa por lo que mi mente empezo a trabajar

"Tal vez la religion de aquí es verdadera… oh tal vez no, mientras mas lo pienso mas huecos tiene como ¿Cómo Celestia logro a dar a luz a 3 ponys sin un macho? ¿Por qué luna no hico nada y se quedo nomas alli escribiendo? ¿Habran existido las cruzadas en la historia de este mundo?. Ademas si mi "yo" de este mundo es ateo deben de haber razones y debo averiguarlas… a lo que me lleva pensar en lo siguiente. ¿Qué paso con mi "yo" de este mundo?, existe una version de cada persona que conozco pony, pero no he sabido nada acerca de mi "yo" pony, bueno podre pensar en el futuro ahora debo concentrarme en llegar a la casa del tio Miguel."

Segui mi camino tome un carruaje publico hacia la colonia en donde antes vivia y me diriji a la casa, ya era bastante tarde era casi media noche por lo que las calles estaban solas y veia grupos d ponys drogandose y cuando pasaba se me quedaban viendo pero al ver que no traia nada de valor mas que 6 miserables pesos ellos me ignoraron.

Despues de mucha caminata y ejercicio llegue a la casa del tio Miguel aunque no traia llaves siempre sabia que ellos escondian una llave debajo del tapete por lo que la busque, la encontre y entre.

La casa estaba a oscuras deduje que estarian en el segundo piso durmiendo por lo que tome algo de leche del refrigerador, algo de pan de la alacena y me dormi en el sofa.

DIA 2 EN EL NUEVO MUNDO

Desperte y allí estaba mi tia Maria aun no se daba cuenta de que me había despertado asi que me puse a analizarla. Yegua de baja estatura, piel café y un pelo café oscuro enredado haciendo una trenza.

Me levante y la salude

-¡Hola tia! Perdon por no avisar pero perdi mi dinero y mi teléfono

-¿Y eso, a donde te fuiste?

-Larga historia, ¿Ya se fue Miguel?

-No mijo, sigue dormido ¡Son las 7 AM, madrugaste mijito!

-Jaja, bueno a veces un pestañazo me recarga la energía

Me puse a ver la T.V. no había nada interesante en la tele, igual que en la tierra, una ventaja grande que tuve al llegar a este mundo es que me adapte demasiado rápido acepte mi realidad pero aun tenia mis dudas. Mientras cambiaba de canal sin parar encontré una nota de un programa de chismes bastante interesante

[T.V.]

"¡Noticia de ultimo momento!, Rarity Belle la unicornio diseñadora de modas mas famosa del mundo vendrá a la ciudad a mostrar su ultima colleccion L'élégance d'une dame estará en la expo Guadalajara el 14 y el 15 de Diciembre para que estén listas chicas y compren sus boletos"

-Asi que Rarity logro convertirse en una famosa diseñadora eh ¡Bien hecho Rarity!

Dije en voz alta. A lo que mi tia bastante extrañada me dijo

-Luis te desconosco tu odias la moda

-Eh? …. Errr….Hablaba de otra Rarity

-¿La de la caricatura que vez?

-Ehhhhh…si

-Bueno deja la tele y ven a desayunar, haz de estar hambriento

-Si que lo estoy

Desayune un delicioso licuado de heno y un pay de manzana, al terminar el desayuno volvi a ver la tele cuando se hicieron las 8 empezo algo que me dejo en shock

[T.V.]

"My litte human, My litte human"

Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhhh

"My litte human" Me preguntaba que era la Amistad….

…

¡O.O OH POR DIOS! Asi es My Litte Human: Friendship is Magic

Empecé a ver el show detenidamente como si fuese algo de vida o muerte ya que sentia en mi interior que esta tal vez me ayudaria a salir de este mundo que cada vez menos me gustaba.

Era el episodio de la primera temporada "La mirada" los diálogos era casi exactamente iguales, los nombres igual incluyendo los de Twilight, Celestia, Luna los del cuento religioso, tal vez esta serie era creada por religiosos, tal vez…

Termino el episodio y siguió el que era el siguiente en la línea de episodios y segui viendo, al parecer los que en MLP son pegasos en MLH (my litte human) eran ingenieras en aviación y andaban en jetpacks mientras que las unicornios eran especialistas en ciencia y hacían experimentos para mejorar en lo que era su talento especial por ejemplo en un episodio Twilight creo una maquina de coser automática que termino superando su trabajo y sintió que la maquina la reemplazo por lo que Rarity la destruye.

Mientras veía esta bizarra versión de MLP en mi mente hacia la siguiente teoría:

"Si la serie es exactamente la misma pero con humanos entonces debo ver la película ""Equestria girls"" de este mundo y tengo una corazonada acerca de que esto podría ayudarme a encontrar una manera de volver ya, lo se suena ridículo pero es la única manera de poder encontrar una simple pista tal vez descubra como encontrar un portal de vuelta a la tierra…pero ojala no este al otro lado del mundo el portal, si es que hay uno…"

El programa termino y decidi quedarme en la casa un rato mas ya que necesitaba comido y dinero para salir a buscar respuestas, asi que decidi esperar a mi abuelo que se levanta al mediodia.

Llego el mediodia y mi abuelo con el se veia bastante curioso ponyficado, era un pony azul de pequeño estatura con una melena gris, cargando una pequeña mochila con un radio escuchando las noticias.

-Hola abuelo

-Hola Lui´,¿y eso que vienes?

-Cosas que pasan…

-¿Supiste que agarraron a 3 de la resistencia?

-No, cuentame

-Espera deja pongo la estacion

[Radio]

-Si eso fue lamentable… en otras noticias las autoridades atraparon e 3 miembros del grupo rebelde en estos momentos estan siendo interrogados por la policia, se les acusa de crimenes contra la raza pony, terrorismo y robo a casco armado. Vamos con nustra enviada especial que se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos, Tulip Kiss, Tulip ¿Estas ahí?

-En estos momentos nos encontramos en la estacion de policia de la avenida 16 de Septiembre donde dentro de las instalaciones estan encerrados esos rebeldes se les esta interrogan…(murmuros) ¿en serio?, bien deja les aviso….. Nos avisan que los rebeldes han confesado el nombre de la lider del grupo terrorista su nombre es…[Interferencia]…estan ahí? Parece que se esta cortando la señal

-¡Nos atacan!

[Disparos, Explosiones gritos y Axion]

[Se corta la señal]

-No se pero esto va estar bien cabron mi Lui´

Dijo mi abuelo

-Abuelo emmm… me da pena pedirte pero… necesito dinero, no los tipicos 20 pesos necesito mas mucho mas, me he metido en un gran lio y necesito tu ayuda abuelo me dio 100 pesos, suficientes para pasar un buen rato en el cibercafe de un amigo mio y poder investigar mas.

-Bueno ya me voy tengo trabajo que hacer

-Adio´Lui´

-Adios

Sali de la casa y volvi a aventurarme en las calles

VI

Me diriji hacia el cibercafe de mi amigo Benjamin para poder seguir esa corazonada, esa corazonada no tenia nada de sentido, ¿Cómo una pelicula me iba a ayudar a salir de aquí? Me preguntaba a mi mismo.

Llegue al cibercafe y para mi fortuna no habia nadie conocido, no queria perder tiempo solo estaba Benjamin, asi que le pedi una maquina y pude empezar a usar la computadora, pero me encontre con un gran problema…¿Cómo voy a usar mis cascos para manipular esta cosa? El teclado y el mouse eran iguales, solo que el mouse era mas grande para adaptarse al tamaño del casco, el teclado ese si no tenia sentido era igual, ¿Cómo rayos escribo en esto?, pense. Asi que con muchos fallos y problemas empeza a buscar la pagina donde vi la pelicula de equestria girls… no sin antes entrar al facebook XD, mi correo y contraseña eran iguales asi que entre sin muchos problemas, excepto por que era casi imposible escibir bien en esa teclado tan pequeño.

Mientras revisaba el face decidi checar mis estados. "Vaya, parece que al yo de aquí le paso algo raro… estados acerca de descubrir el destino, conseguir el poder que necesitaba para ser alguien en la vida y un tal Sourfun Drawing…en mi vida habia escuchado ese nombre.

Mientras estaba en la maquina sentia que alguien me observaba y sabia que no era ninguno de mis amigos, conociendolos ya me hubiesen jalado el cabello para molestar, ademas sentia en mi interior que esa presencia era alguien que no conocia.

Despues de varios minutos de busqueda encontre la pelicula "My litte human: Equestria Ponys". La trama era la misma, twilight pierde su amuleto, Sunset shimer, twilight viaja con spike a otro mundo, se hace amiga de sus amigas o.O, y derrotan a Sunset y twilight vuelve a su mundo.

Lo unico diferente que note era que nunca se supo como viajaron entre los mundos, por lo que perdi el tiempo viendo esa pelicula. "Arghh! Malditas corazonadas las siento por primera vez en la vida y me fallan"

Me retire del ciber café con una teoria destrozada y de mal animo, ya me estaba dando a la idea de que permaneceria en este mundo, perdido, solo y sin conocer la verdad.

A la mitad del camino me di cuenta de algo, las flores, el viento, los animales, los otros ponys, todo se habia detenido, como si alguien hubiese parado el tiempo. Empecé a correr asustado, pero no sirvio me congele y solo veia a una figura encapuchada acercandoseme cuando se acerco demasiado, pude ver su rostro, se veia lleno de entusiasmo, asi que la desconosida pony me miro a los ojos y me dijo "Al fin nos conocemos, Luis…" Al terminar esta frase me desmaye y no supe que me paso en ese momento.

Desperte y me di cuenta que estaba encerrado en un cuarto, con una cama, un baño y una alacena llena de comida, no toque ni probe nada, estaba asustado, confundido y precavido. Empecé a buscar una manera de poder escapar cuando de repente desde una bocina sonó una voz que obtuvo mi atención.

-Tranquilizate y escuchame, responde las siguientes preguntas para poder comprobar

¿Es cierto que vienes de otro mundo?

-Si – Respondi,

-¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo?

-Estaba huyendo de unas personas oscuras que me perseguían, entre en un templo y vi un pozo, no tuve otra alternativa mas que saltar y desperté en este mundo tan extraño.

-¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

-Unas 18 horas como máximo

- Muy bien ahora la ultima pregunta…

-¿Has visto a tu "yo" de este mundo?

-No, he estado buscándolo pero no lo encuentro

-Muy bien me presento, mi nombre es Moonrise Stranger, una de las pocos Unicornios que quedan en el mundo.

Me quede en silencio antes de bombardearla con preguntas.

-¿Quienes son? ¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Me conoces? ¿Soy el primero en viajar a otro mundo? ¿Si eres una unicornio, eso significa que aun quedan pegasos en este mundo? ¿Es esta la famosa resistencia? De ser asi ¿A que se oponen?

-Tranquilo las respuestas a esas preguntas vendrán a su tiempo, ahora duerme y recupera energía.

VII

Me quede dormido en ese cuarto, me sentía bastante confundido acerca de mi futuro y de lo que vendrá. Me despertó la misma voz en el altavoz

-Muy bien Luis si quieres que confiemos en ti, tu tendras que confiar en nosotros. En estos momentos estoy abriendo la puerta, sal de allí y esperame afuera. Decidi salir y esperar, mientras analizaba el lugar en el que me encontraba era un pasillo en el que habia acceso a otros cuartos, como un hotel, mientras esperaba fuera del cuarto escuche una conversacion

-Doctor por favor quedese, necesitamos su ayuda, si tan solo nos permitiera analizar la maquina…

-Nunca permitire que toquen la maquina, ademas necesitan mi ayuda, ¿ayuda para que? ¿Para destruir el equilibrio de esta dimension? Twilight tiene razon son unos vagos, unos terrorristas, vamonos Derpy.

El doctor y Derpy salieron del cuarto fije mi vista en ellos, trate de no explotar en emocion pues, ¡Era Derpy!, mientras trataba de controlar mis ansias note que Derpy y el Doctor tenian sus cutie marks a lo que rapidamente me les acerque y hable con el Doctor

-¡Doctor usted y la chica tienen una Cutiemark!

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? ¡Bah! Esto simplemente es una marca sin importancia, un vil tatuaje natural, ahora si me disculpas me dirijire a la salida, un placer por cierto.

Dijo el Doctor mientras se alejaba junto con Derpy mientras en mi mente decia

"_Ok.. eso fue raro… asi no es el doctor, algo no anda bien…"_

Estaba por regresar a mi habitacion cuando se me acerco la misma unicornio que me atrapo y me trajo aquí.

-Hey ¿A dónde vas?, te dije que me esperaras

-Disculpame, pero te estabas tardando, solo iba a sentarme en el cuarto

-Bien dejame llevarte con los jefes

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

Pero la unicornio no me respondio solo me miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos morados y grandes, y me dijo

-Las respuestas estan en camino, sigueme

Mientras la seguia estaba viendo ese lugar, parecia que estabamos bajo tierra pues no habia nada de ventanas y todo estaba iluminado artificialmente.

-¿Estamos bajo tierra? – Pregunte

-Estamos en los antiguos tuneles subterraneos de la ciudad, ahora sigueme y no te quedes atrás.

Despues de un rato de caminata llegamos a un cuarto, un cuarto oscuro y alejado de todos. Llegamos a una gran puerta mientras insertaba una contraseña en un teclado numerico activando una contraseña y abriendo la puerta.

-Olvide presentarme apropiadamente, soy Moonrise Stranger una de las pocas unicorinios que quedan en este mundo.

-Luis Adrian, un placer Moonrise Stranger

Entramos a una sala amplia y oscura.

-Dirigete al centro de la sala

Me acerque lentamente al centro de la sala, al momento de poner mi pata en el centro de la sala se encendieron unas luces dejando a la vista a un grupo de ponys que estaban alli, esperandome una pegaso y 2 ponys terrenales todos embueltos en mantas blancas

-Bienvenido Luis, Soy Elizabeth Sunshine la ultima lider de la resistencia de este mundo y la lider de los Viajeros del Crepusculo

-¿Viajeros del cre…?

-¡Calla! Deja hablar a la General.

-Gracias Moonrise *ejem* como decia los Viajeros del Crepusculo son seres capaces de poder viajar a otros mundos, dimensiones y universos paralelos, utilizando una magia desconocida para los ponys y hasta uncluso para mi, unos pocos viajeros del crepusculo han sido capaces de controlar el tiempo, permitiendoles poder viajar en el tiempo, como puedes ver son seres muy poderosos pero ninguno ha sido capaz de desarrollar la máxima habilidad, la resurrección.

-¿Y esto a que va?

-¿No lo has entendido Luis?, tu eres un Viajero del Crepusculo

-¡Yo! No, eso no es posible yo no cree ningun portal hacia aquí ni nada por el estilo, yo me cai por un pozo y termine aquí, no soy especial simplemente soy normal

-El hecho de que hayas sobrevivido te convierte en uno de nosotros, Luis

-Pero…pero… ¿Qué quieren de mi? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué son… quien soy? Quien… quien… que…

Cai desmayado por la impresión, según Moonrise desperte en un par de horas.

Al recobrar el conocimiento Moonrise y yo volvimos con Elizabeth asi podimos seguir con la conversación.

-Disculpeme Elizabeth, pero aun no se que soy

-Ya ye lo he dicho, eres un Viajero del Crepusculo mas adelante hablaremos mas acerca de esto, pero dejame presentarte al resto de los jefes.

Ella es Pinkie Pie, nuestra estratega

Al decir eso me volvió a entrar la misma emoción que cuando vi a Derpy, pero debía controlarme, tenia que.

-¡Hola un gusto, vaya tengo taaantas preguntas que hacerte hace mucho que no venia un nuevo TT asi que me siento muy feliz, como esas veces que encuentras una moneda de 100$ en el camino, bueno de hecho el ultimo TT fue ese chico que…

-¡Pinkie guarda silencio!

-Perdon Hermanita D:

-Bien ella es Pinkamena Pie, nuestra experta en combate, ella podrá enseñarte a defenderte cuando llegue el momento

-Hola, un gusto bla bla bla, cuando sea hora de enseñarte a pelear no me andes con maricorenias, eh muchacho

"_Esta no es la Pinkamena que todos conocen"_ – Pense

-Ya conoces a Moonrise ¿Verdad?, ella es nuestra experta en magia, te enseñara a poder usar la magia del Viajero del Crepusculo.

-Espere ¿Magia?

-Si , recuerda que los TT (Twilight Travelers) pueden conjurar magia sin necesidad de un cuerno de unicornio, pero como Moonrise nació unicornio ella es mas poderosa en la magia que los otros viajeros. Bien Luis eso seria todo por el momento, tu vivienda es en donde despertaste esta mañana puedes retirarte.

-Bien, gracias general

-Espera Luis… Moonrise, ve con Luis, acompañalo dale un recorrido por la base y resuelve las dudas que tenga

-Bien, Elizabeth, Vamonos Luis

-Ok

-Luis espera… Bienvenido a la resistencia.

Con esas palabras Sali del cuarto acompañado por Moonrise, aun tenia bastantes dudas. ¿Cuál es la causa de la resistencia?, Si vi a Rarity en T.V. a Pinkie Pie y a su personalidad alterna, Pinkamena, en carne y hueso ¿Significa que las otras 4 restantes existen en este mundo? ¿Qué es un viajero del crepúsculo? ¿Soy capaz de controlar la magia? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi otro yo? Ademas aun tenia dudas acerca de la religión de este mundo, algo no anda bien aquí…pero debía seguir adelante.

Fin del prologo y primer capitulo.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias para el fanfic

Créditos:

Escrito por: Luis adrian Iñiguez Ramírez

(luigi64gamer)

Idea original: Luis adrian Iñiguez ramirez (luigi64gamer)

Historia: luis adrian Iñiguez ramirez (luigi64gamer)

Basado en: "una experiencia que tuve mientras soñaba despierto"

My litte pony: friendship is magic

My litte pony: equestria girls

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Blog de pinkie pie, por haberme alentado a escribir esta aventura que paso por mi cabeza

Visita el blog: BlogDePinkiePie

Andres calderón, por haberme dado un par de ideas para la trama y por prestarme a su oc.

A ti, por leer este fanfic

¡Visita mis páginas de facebook!

Luigi64gamer (mi blog y página oficial): . .3?fref=ts

Portal to equestria (soy cdc): pages/Portal-to-Equestria/1439168072969734?fref=ts

Mi canal de youtube: user/Luigi64gamer

No tengo nada mejor que hacer que meterme al face (se buscan admins y cdc): pages/No-tengo-nada-que-hacer-masque-meterme-al-face/1413504988882826?fref=ts

Insisto, visita el blog de pinkie pie: BlogDePinkiePie

¡proximamente twilight travelers, episodio 2!

Actualizado por ultima vez: 16/12/2013

Ola ke ase leiste todo o ke ase :p

En el siguiente episodio de Twilight Travelers

-descubrimientos interesantes

-Se conoce la verdad acerca de las mane6

-la magia del viajero del crepúsculo entra en acción

-cameos ocultos (hay varios en este episodio de hecho)

-Axion, mucha axion

-¿canciones?


	2. La magia de la amistad se fue

Twilight Travelers: La hermandad del Crepusculo

Episodio 2: La Generosidad, la Risa, la Honestidad, la Lealtad, la Bondad y la Magia de la amistad se han ido…

I

Salí de la sala acompañado de Moonrise Stranger, la unicornio que me trajo aquí, a la resistencia, no tenía otra opción más que quedarme aquí, pero aún tenía dudas acerca de todo. Mientras caminábamos, seguía analizando el lugar, definitivamente estábamos bajo tierra, pero no sabía que tan bajo estábamos. En medio de la caminata le pregunte a Moonrise.

-¿Tu eres una Viajera del Crepusculo?

-Si, vengo de la Tierra igual que tu… pero ese es tema para otra charla ¿Necesitas saber algo acerca de este mundo o la resistencia? Cualquier duda la responderé.

Dicho esto empecé a bombardearla con preguntas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?

-Te he estado vigilando desde hace ya 5 años, por ordenes de Elizabeth, mi deber era protegerte y ver si la magia del viajero del crepúsculo estaba dentro de ti, para mi fortuna eso es cierto, imagínate 5 años vigilando para que simplemente no fueras uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de mi?

-Se casi todo sobre ti, tu pasado, tus últimos 5 años de vida, se de tus miedos, tus temores, tus fracasos, tus gustos, tus preocupaciones, tus errores y tus victorias, se casi todo sobre ti, como dije antes.

-Eso explica varias cosas…Pero ¿Sabes de mi último "gusto"?, verdad

-¿Qué?, ¿La serie?, Bahh! Pienso lo mismo que tu acerca de eso, "Es solo una serie", pero algo que no entiendo es el por qué existen ambas series en cada mundo, eso simplemente no cuadra.

-Si… tantas dimensiones alternas que podrían haber existido en "la nada" y terminó en una basada en My Little Pony ¡JA! Pero tengo una pregunta mas Moonrise

-Dila.

-¿Qué es la resistencia?

-La resistencia era el grupo que se oponía a la dictadura de la religión, nosotros reclutábamos a cualquier pony que pudiera ser útil para nosotros, hemos estado en una guerra casi secreta contra la religión durante más de 200 años, para poder así liberarnos del dominio de Twilight Sparkle.

-¿¡Twilight Sparkle?! ¿¡Que tiene que ver Twilight en este asunto?!

-Al igual que viste a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie ¿No te parecía obvio que las 4 restantes existieran en este mundo?

-Si, pero jamás me imagine que Twilight fuera… ¿Una dictadora?

-Bien, se que duda está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento así que mejor vámonos a tu cuarto para poder hablar mas cómodos.

-Bien.

Mientras Moonrise y yo continuábamos con nuestro camino yo seguía planteando más interrogantes en mi cabeza para poder seguir con la charla. Después de 5 minutos regresamos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en un pequeño comedor para 2 ponys y así poder seguir con la charla.

-Ponte cómodo Luis, que esto va a ser largo

Emmm… ok

Y así Moonrise comenzó a relatarme que paso con las "6 principales"

II

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight es una dictadora que ha dominado el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Ha logrado mantener su dominio gracias a la religión que invento.

-¿Eso significa que el cuento ese de las 3 razas, Discord, Twilight dando su mensaje de paz y Las princesas, es cierto?

-Déjame terminar de hablar, atemos cabos cuando termine.

-Bien

-Como en el cuento dice, Twilight prometió que volvería… y volvió, nadie sabe que ocurrió exactamente cuando volvió, pero volvió, volvió para quedarse y dominar. Los primeros 100 años fueron relatados por Spike, al igual que casi toda la historia, el anoto casi todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, según los primeros pergaminos Twilight empezó haciendo el bien, todos eran felices y confiaban en ella. Pero cuando se ganaron su confianza ataco…

Lo primero que hizo fue atacar el reino donde se alojaba, reunió un pequeño ejército y con su poderosa magia destrono al rey de ese reino, y así comenzó la masacre…

El ejercito de Twilight Sparkle se fue expandiendo, miles y miles de ponys conformaban sus líneas e iban destrozando cada reino que encontraba, primero llegaba como una profeta, contaba la gran historia de las 3 razas para ganar seguidores los que la seguían Vivian, los que no, morían.

Así fue poco a poco como se fue formando la religión que todos conocemos en este mundo Twilight decía que la Princesa Celestia aparecía ante ella y le daba un pergamino, dicho pergamino contenía leyes, leyes con las que fue destruyendo la libertad de los ponys.

Una de esas leyes eran que todos, absolutamente TODOS debían estar en el culto, cualquier pony que no fuese parte del culto, no importaba su posición social, era asesinado brutalmente por Twilight, así podía mantener a la población encadenada con miedo.

Después de varios cientos de años Twilight desapareció, antes de irse ordeno que le construyeran una fortaleza. Al poco tiempo se inicio la construcción de un gran, gran castillo que se construyo en su honor, ese castillo es impenetrable, todos los ataques que ha recibido han fracasado, esa es su fortaleza y tras 300 años de construcción se termino la construcción.

Twilight volvió al ver que estaba lista su casa y así por más de 500 años Twilight estuvo aumentando su ejército y poder.

Cuando se descubrió América, Twilight puso sus ojos en esa tierra virgen, no tardo mucho, conquistarla le tomo solo 50 años y los ponys, pegasos y unicornios de la tierra virgen fueron conquistados.

Por el año 1600 Twilight en un ataque de furia lanzo una enfermedad contra todos los ponys del mundo, esa enfermedad era especialmente peligrosa contra los unicornios y los pegasos, por lo que casi se extinguen las razas, Las 2 razas se hubiesen extinguido si Twilight no hubiese alojado a 100 parejas de unicornios y pegasos, ella quería hacer que las 2 razas fueran fieles a Twilight y lo logro.

Otro castigo que causo la enfermedad fue que ningún pony pudo obtener su cutie mark haciéndoles creer a todos que nadie era especial y que todos eran iguales en aptitudes. Pocos ponys pudieron obtener cutie marks y hoy en día las cutie marks son tan raras como los unicornios y pegasos

Cerca del año 1800 de la era de Twilight apareció la primera señal de represalia hacia ella y su dictadura. Era nada más y nada menos que Elizabeth Sunshine, ella fue la primer Viajera del Crepusculo de la que se supo, así que empezó a reclutar ponys, pocos la seguían debido al miedo inmenso que todos tenían por Twilight y por los últimos 200 años ha estado aumentando la resistencia contra Twilight y reclutando más Viajeros del Crepusculo, incluyéndonos.

Hoy en día Twilight está encerrada en su fortaleza dando órdenes y reclutando más soldados. Como la población mundial ha estado aumentando drásticamente Twilight ha empezado a crear el sistema de gobierno que está en tu mundo para así poder centrarse solamente en la religión para poder seguir con su papel de líder suprema.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Moonrise, pero ¿Cómo puede ser que todos los ponys sepan esto y nadie haya logrado una guerra mundial contra Twilight?

-Simple, Luis. Twilight documento todo esto en pergaminos escritos por Spike, así que con Twilight junto todas las historias en un solo libro, Twilight omitió por obvias razones las matanzas que creó, así que muy pocos saben la verdadera historia de Twilight Sparkle.

Moonrise termino de narrar la historia. Mientras yo me quede bastante sorprendido sobre lo que me conto la unicornio.

-Bien prosigamos con la siguiente pony

Dijo Moonrise mientras levitaba un vaso de agua con su magia y lo bebía.

-El espíritu de la magia fue usado para el mal

Dije.

III

Applejack.

La historia de Applejack ocurre en una época más reciente, para ser más exactos 1976.

Applejack pasó su infancia viviendo en su granja con su familia, ella siempre fue muy trabajadora y fuerte. Siempre estuvo sorprendiendo a su familia con sus técnicas para vender manzanas, así que en el año 1988 con apenas 12 años de edad Applejack comenzó su negocio de manzanas

Applejack tenía un talento muy especial, no solo para cosechar manzanas, sino para venderlas, hacia estrategias de venta muy buenas, sus productos eran muy solicitados en toda la ciudad de (insertar nombre de algún lugar de E.U.A. donde sea la capital de los campesinos) así que con muchas ganancias a los 15 años Applejack contrato a su primer ayudante en ventas, su negocio crecía y crecía, en poco tiempo Applejack obtuvo más dinero del que su familia se pudo imaginar y con ese dinero ayudo a su familia.

Remodelaron totalmente la granja, se financiaron grandes lujos y en el año de 1996 Applejack compro una casa en la ciudad de Nueva York, para empezar con el negocio grande de las manzanas. Los productos de Applejack pasaron de manzanas a toda clase de vegetales, frutas y verduras. Applejack cada vez obtenía mas y mas dinero, dinero que utilizo para comprar más granjas y mas trabajadores, su familia vivía la buena vida Applejack se estaba convirtiendo en una exitosa empresaria y su vida era muy feliz.

Pero poco a poco Applejack estuvo aumentando su deseo por el dinero así que para maximizar sus ganancias Applejack empezó a cometer un gran delito, la trata de ponys, El corazón de Applejack se estaba corrompiendo, su familia lo sabía y para cuando la abuela Smith murió en el 2000 Applejack empezó a cometer crímenes horrendos para aumentar su fortuna.

-Explotación laboral

-Trata de ponys

-Corrupción y fraudes

Esos son algunos de los crímenes de Applejack.

En el 2001 Applejack a la edad de 25 años cambio su nombre a Jacqueline Apple, un nombre más formal. El dinero la había convertido en una adicta al juego, perdía miles y miles de dólares en los casinos y su adicción empezó a destruir su vida laboral.

Para su fortuna en el 2004 Jacqueline empezó un tratamiento para su adicción y en el 2005 se rehabilito, malas noticias para sus trabajadores.

Resumiendo esto Luis, Applejack es una de las empresarias más grandes del mundo y su fortuna también es inmensa, Applejack empezó a trabajar para Twilight así que con su nueva aliada Applejack podía hacer lo que quisiera con la vida de sus trabajadores, Applejack había perdido los escrúpulos y no tiene ninguna compasión hacia sus trabajadores.

Hoy en día Applejack mantiene a los gobiernos ante su merced ya que ahora gran parte de Canadá y E.U.A. son cultivos de Applejack, ella y su compañía proveen de alimentos a todo el mundo, Jacqueline Apple, es feliz, pero todos sus trabajadores viven en condiciones pésimas sin nada ni nadie y nunca podrán ser alguien en la vida más que esclavos de Applejack.

-¿Cómo pudo una pony tan Honesta y trabajadora, transformarse en un monstruo así? Es cierto lo que dicen "El dinero es la raíz de todos los males hoy en día".

-Si… es horroroso vivir una vida así, por eso la resistencia además de tratar de liberar a la población de Twilight también hay que liberarla de Applejack.

- Esto es como una guerra de equipos en el equipo enemigo hay 2, en el nuestro solo 1

-Algo así es esta guerra… déjame contarte acerca de la siguiente pony. Rarity

-Espera antes de continuar déjame preguntarte algo

-¿Si?

-¿Como sabes la historia de la vida de Applejack?

-Antes de que ella perdiera los escrúpulos, Applejack escribió una autobiografía, lo demás es simple investigación.

-La Honestidad se ha ido… - Dije en voz baja

Moonrise volvió a tomar agua y prosiguió con el relato.

Rarity

Afortunadamente Rarity no está en el bando enemigo, ni en el nuestro, ella se está manteniendo neutral, pero aun así su corazón también se corrompió.

No sé mucho de Rarity ella es muy reservada y casi nunca se sabe de su vida privada por lo que este relato será corto

Al igual que en la serie Rarity es una diseñadora de modas, pero a diferencia de la serie, Rarity es la diseñadora más importante e influyente del mundo. Su pasión por la moda la ha estado catapultando a los lugares más refinados de todo el planeta, pero como ya te lo dije su corazón fue corrompido por su pasión más grande.

Rarity no siempre era la mejor diseñadora algunas ponys lograron superarla en su trabajo, a Rarity no le agrado, no le agrado nada. Así que con la gran fortuna que posee Rarity, ella contrato sicarios para matar a la competencia, se acerca de esto ya que conocemos a la asesina para que no preguntes más adelante.

La pasión de Rarity estaba obsesionándola, su avaricia crecía, también los precios en sus vestidos eran increíblemente caros, a Rarity siempre le ha importado su imagen así que muy a menudo organiza eventos para la beneficencia pero solo lo hace por quedar bien ya que fuera de cámaras ella no dona ni un centavo, el dinero lo da la gente que asistió al evento, me di cuenta de esto cuando fui al evento de Rarity para salvar a las panteras homosexuales de Nigeria.

En resumen Rarity fue corrompida por su pasión por la moda y la belleza. Su corazón perdió la generosidad, ahora hay avaricia y obsesión.

-Increíble… La generosidad abandono su corazón…

-Si… el mal se encuentra hasta en donde menos lo esperas, pasemos con la siguiente pony.

Raimbow Dash

No sabemos mucho de Raimbow Dash, así que esto no va a sabemos nada del pasado de Raimbow Dash, pero si sabemos mucho de su presente.

¿No te has preguntado quien trabaja en el terreno militar de Twilight?

-No, pero ya sospecho quien es…

-Tus sospechas son ciertas…

-¡¿Derpy!?

-No seas tonto es Raimbow Dash

-Impaktado XD

-Prosigamos chistosito.

Raimbow Dash trabaja para Twilight en el terreno militar, Raimbow es la Capitana líder del ejército de Twilight, teniendo a su merced millones de ponys, unicornios y pegasos. Antes de ser parte del enemigo, Raimbow Dash era una mercenaria, llego a trabajar para la resistencia haciendo unos trabajitos, como robar todos los pergaminos de Spike y así sabemos la historia de Twilight, pero Raimbow no apoyaba a la resistencia ni a la causa, solo lo hacía por el dinero, así que cuando se terminaron los fondos destinados para ella, nos abandono y nos dejo tirados, para empeorar la situación Raimbow nos traiciono, se dirigió al palacio de Twilight y cegada por el hambre de dinero y poder le conto todo lo que logro conocer de la resistencia.

Ubicación de los cuarteles, Jefes de grupo, planes, estrategias y lo más importante las vidas de nuestros compañeros fueron aplastados por Raimbow Dash y Twilight.

Hoy en día solo quedan 3 cuarteles en todo el mundo, la resistencia esta casi destruida, por eso tratamos a toda costa de poder reunir a toda la resistencia en el cuartel de África, pero eso te lo explicara Elizabeth.

Después de la casi destrucción de la resistencia, Twilight nombro a Raimbow Dash Capitana Suprema del ejercito. Raimbow Dash juro lealtad eterna a Twilight Sparkle y hoy en día Raimbow tiene un gran poder y con ese poder está buscando sin descanso a Elizabeth Sunshine, nadie conoce el porqué de esta sed de venganza.

-Lealtad eterna… ¡Pero si esa ***** nos traiciono!

-Cálmate Luis…

-La lealtad también se ha corrompido por el interés

-Cierto, pero para nuestra ventaja también tenemos aliados además de Pinkie Pie

-¿Fluttershy?

-Sip deja te cuento acerca de ella

- *.* por favor

IV

Fluttershy

Fluttershy no ha tenido una vida fácil, en su infancia ella era abusada por sus padres, maltratándola física y psicológicamente, a causa a ello creció siendo una pony tímida y miedosa, siendo molestada en la escuela, en la calle y hasta en su propio hogar, hasta que la encontré en el centro de la ciudad sentada en la oscuridad, llorando, sola, sin nada ni nadie, así que mi madre decidió adoptarla como su hija, así que Fluttershy es mi hermana.

Crecimos juntas, entrenadas por Elizabeth Sunshine para poder detener a Twilight, pero a Fluttershy le aterraba la idea de la guerra... hasta un fatídico día, en el que Fluttershy encontró a ese maldito conejo, Ángel.

Fluttershy se enamoro de ese conejo, consintiéndole cada capricho y deseo, así que Fluttershy empezó a descuidar su entrenamiento y todo lo demás, ella estaba obsesionada con ese maldito conejo, conejo que una vez vi emanar una extraña luz verde de sus ojos, causándole una especie de hechizo de obsesión, me di cuenta de lo que ocurría y le conté a Elizabeth, ella trato de convencer a Fluttershy de que le permitiera analizar el conejo, pero se negó, su negación y desconfianza fue tal, que abandono la resistencia y no supimos nada de ella por casi tres años.

Mi madre y yo la buscábamos sin descanso por todo el país, cada colonia, cada barrio, cada pueblo, cada municipio, cada estado y nunca la encontramos, así que decepcionadas y dándola por muerta volvimos al cuartel, con el corazón roto y destruido.

Dijo Moonrise bastante triste mientras una lágrima rodaba desde sus ojos hasta el piso.

-Perdón… déjame continuar.

Cuando pasaron los tres años Fluttershy volvió, pero ya no era la Fluttershy que conocía, algo en ella cambio, no sé que es ese "algo" pero lo siento en mi mente desde el primer día que me reencontré con ella.

Fluttershy se negaba a hablar de lo que le ocurrió durante su ausencia, y cada vez que lo intentaba rompía en llanto. Así que decidimos dejarlo así y no volvimos a tocar el tema.

El amor de Fluttershy por los animales se volvió, no sé, diferente en público era tierna y amorosa, pero un día me dirigía a su cuarto y vi que salió del sótano limpiándose los cascos diciéndome en inglés Stay out of my shed ok? Que significa "aléjate de mí almacén ok?" Eso me perturbo bastante y desde ese dia cada vez que la veo mantengo un ojo en ella.

- No se… noto diferente a Fluttershy, algo anda mal en ella. - Dije

-Hace un par de años Fluttershy se mudo al cuartel de África, es dueña de un zoológico en Sudáfrica y es la líder del cuartel Africano, además es nuestra espía al ser la mejor amiga de Raimbow Dash.

-Tienes razón, como describiste a Fluttershy la hace ver como una pony que oculta algo, algo que no quiere que nadie se entere. Algo anda mal en ella…

-Sí pero debemos respetar su privacidad, ya sabes, ella es muy sensible

-Bien entonces el marcador es tres a dos, si de alguna manera podemos reclutar a Rarity el marcador se igualaría.

-Cierto, pero aun no he terminado de contarte todo, permíteme servirme otro vaso de agua, mi garganta está muy seca.

-Bien

Moonrise bebió un tercer vaso de agua y prosiguió con el relato

Pinkie Pie – Pinkamena Pie

La historia de Pinkie es un tanto extraña, ella de pequeña era como cualquier otra potranca, pero ella era diferente en una cosa, era muy cambiante, hiperactiva y hambrienta de aventura , así que a los 15 años de edad se fue de su casa y empezó a aventurarse en la ciudad.

Viajando sin miedo alguno, ella inicio un viaje, un viaje que según ella era para divertirse y auto descubrirse.

Mientras cantaba en el camino cantando canciones que improvisaba, su felicidad y paz se perturbo cuando unos ladrones la atacaron, le quitaron todo, su dinero, sus pertenencias e incluso algo que todas las yeguas entregamos en un momento especial… su… *susurro* su virginidad.

-¡QUE! ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería capaz de hacerle eso a alguien?

- No lo sé Luis pero algo que si se fue que… Algo en el corazón de Pinkie Pie se rompió, como si hubiese roto la cadena de un sentimiento que está oculto en su interior…el odio.

-Pero Moonrise, Pinkie Pie es el elemento de la risa y la felicidad en su máximo esplendor, ella nunca sería capaz de odiar a nadie, va en contra de su naturaleza.

-Nunca digas nunca, Luis

Eso la dejo traumada, volvió a su casa, termino sus estudios y crecio como cualquier yegua normal, pero en su corazón aun no sanaba esa herida.

El odio y la sed de venganza inundaron su corazón y decidió unirse a la academia de policías de la ciudad, ya siendo una policía inicio su búsqueda para vengarse de esos delincuentes.

Pinkie Pie estuvo años buscando a sus agresores y cuando los encontró, la vida de esos delincuentes tuvo un final muy cruel.

Pinkie los secuestro, los ato en una silla a cada uno, mientras buscaba unos cuchillos de cocina y unas tijeras para césped, Pinkie asesino a esos delincuentes de una manera brutal, empezó encajándole a cada uno un cuchillo en cada casco, después empezó a cortar la piel de cada pony con las grandes tijeras, ella sabía que podía disfrutar de su venganza llevándola a un nivel más alto, pero no lo hizo, tuvo compasión así que termino con la vida de sus dos agresores encajándoles 2 cuchillos en el cuello, la policía llego cuando un vecino escucho todos los gritos de dolor y desesperación y aviso a la policía, Pinkie solo tomo una granada de humo, la lanzo y escapo.

Pinkie se encontraba huyendo de la gente con la que antes trabajaba, ella se encontraba corriendo sin parar, cuando llego a su límite había llegado a La Normal, se encontró con un gran desfile y aprovecho para ocultarse en la multitud, camuflajeada espero a que terminara el desfile y así pudiera seguir buscando refugio.

Mientras huía se topo con una pony encapuchada, era una capucha oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo, Pinkie solo pudo mirar que había un amuleto bastante extraño que esa pony desconocida usaba como broche en su manta, la pony la miro, sonrió y lanzo un hechizo de teletransportacion y terminaron en la seguridad de un templo.

La pony se quito la capucha y revelo su identidad, era Twilight Sparkle, la dictadora, Pinkie aun no era parte de la resistencia así que le hizo una reverencia y le beso el casco, Twilight solo le sonrió y empezó a conjurar un hechizo.

"El amor y el odio en un solo corazón

Crean a una pony sin compasión

Separa a ambos sentimientos

Para que se convierta en una pony con cimientos

Sepáralas en dos cuerpos

Y perdónales sus muertos

Muéstrales el camino

Y encontraran su destino."

Dicho esto un rayo de luz partió en dos a Pinkie Pie y cada mitad se regenero, creando así dos Pinkies. Así nació su hermana Pinkamena Pie.

Los delitos de Pinkie fueron perdonados y las dos hermanas se separaron.

Cuatro años después se reencontraron y sus vidas habían cambiado, Pinkie era una niñera en una guardería grande, y Pinkamena se había unido al ejército de la ciudad, fue a la guerra contra la resistencia en Yucatán y allí nos conocimos. Pinkamena me conto todo lo que te estoy relatando ahora y le ofrecí si quería unirse a nosotros, ella acepto pero me dijo que vendría con nosotros hasta que su hermana se uniera también a nosotros.

Cuando Pinkamena le conto a Pinkie acerca de todo esto, ella acepto y se unió a nuestras filas, yo aun no sabía de la existencia de la serie, eso fue 3 años antes de que me encomendaran la tarea de vigilarte, por lo que no conocía a la verdadera Pinkie Pie, así que la actitud bipolar de Pinkie Pie me parecía normal.

Hoy en día Pinkie Pie se dedica a hacer estrategias de invasiones, estrategias de búsqueda y estrategias para las fiestas, ella es una fiestera, mientras que su hermana Pinkamena Pie se dedico al arte del combate, se volvió profesional en el manejo de todo tipo de armas y es la maestra de combate de la resistencia.

V

Terminada la gran charla me levante y mire directamente a Moonrise a los ojos y le hizo la última pregunta.

-Moonrise ¿Sabes lo que pienso?

-No, no soy adivina

-Pienso que la situación está peor de lo que imaginaba, cuando Elizabeth me conto acerca del objetivo de la resistencia, yo pensaba que podríamos vencer al enemigo utilizando a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, pero… si el enemigo son ellas, la situación está bastante jodida. Una Twilight dictadora, una Applejack codiciosa y maligna, una Rarity obsesiva y egoísta, una Raimbow Dash traidora e interesada, una Fluttershy misteriosa y una Pinkie Pie Psicópata, aunque las haya separado en dos Pinkie es una psicópata, en mi vida pensé que fuera capaz de hacer eso, solo en creepypastas había escuchado de una cosa tan horrible… La magia de la amistad no existe aquí… no podremos vencerlas… estamos perdidos…

-¡Luis no seas pesimista! Tal vez no tengamos muchos refuerzos o nuestras no armas sean las más poderosas, pero contamos con algo que ellos que desconocen, la magia de los Viajeros del Crepusculo esa es una magia bastante poderosa que seguro nos ayudara a vencer a Twilight.

-Pero… ya lo he dicho Moonrise, no soy especial, solo soy un chico que tal vez esta en un sueño bastante extraño o alucinando, esto no es real es solo un sueño.

-Aun no entiendes nada Luis… te dejare dormir, mañana será un día bastante agitado

-Buenas noches Moonrise – Le dije en un tono bastante triste y pesimista.

-Buenas noches… *susurro*…Shadowfax…

Fin del episodio 2.

Créditos y avisos:

Escrito por: luigi64gamer

Fin de los créditos XD

Avisos:

-se cambio el titulo de la saga de viajeros del Crepusculo: un viaje multidimensional a viajeros del Crepusculo: la hermandad del Crepusculo.

-perdón por que fuera más corto que el primer episodio pero mi primer fanfic recibió tan buenas críticas que decidí poner manos a la obra en el segundo episodio y traérselos como regalo de navidad.

¡En el próximo episodio de los viajeros del Crepusculo!

-ahora que se sabe la verdad, llegara la hora de que Elizabeth Sunshine hable con Luis acerca del destino.

-A que no descubres los cameos ocultos

-Feliz Xavidad


	3. La fiesta

Twilight Travelers: la hermandad del crepúsculo

Episodio 3: la fiesta

I

Día 3 en el nuevo mundo

Desperté, aún era de noche, pero me sentía descansado así que invadido por la curiosidad salí del cuarto a ver en donde me encontraba. El lugar estaba en silencio y reinaba una tenebrosa paz, el sitio no era muy diferente a como ya lo había visto antes, corredores llenos de cuartos, cuartos grandes donde según los carteles almacenaban armas, objetos de laboratorio, comida y otras cosas. "Como en las películas" pensé.

En medio de la caminata me encontré con Moonrise Stranger.

-Buenas madrugadas – Me saludo la unicornio

-Buenas noches Moonrise

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Simplemente decidí salir a caminar e investigar en donde nos encontramos exactamente, además no me diste el recorrido que Elizabeth ordeno que me dieras.

-¡Oh cierto! Pasamos tanto tiempo charlando que me olvide completamente del recorrido que debía darte. ¿No hay problema si te lo doy ahora mismo?

-Como yo digo "más vale tarde que nunca".

-Bien, déjame ver en donde estamos exactamente… emmm… creo que estamos en el sector 5, aquí en el sector 5 es en donde almacenamos casi todas nuestras provisiones, tales como armas, comida, medicinas y… otras cosas.

-En pocas palabras estamos en los almacenes.

-Exacto, ahora sígueme déjame llevarte al sector 4

-Bien, vamos.

La caminata continuo, pero ahora con compañía, Moonrise a pesar de no conocerla mucho, me agrada, me agrada bastante, ella ha sido la única que ha cuidado de mí, en cierto sentido es como mi niñera jajaja, pero bueno….

Seguimos con nuestra caminata y en el camino nos encontramos con esa pony rosa y fiestera.

-¡Buenas madrugadas muchachos!

-Buenas noches señorita Pinkie

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad Luis? Llámame simplemente Pinkie

-Jaja, bueno Pinkie ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes chicos

-Moonrise me está mostrando la base, tú sabes, sectores, cuartos, esas cosas.

-Lo que digas – Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa picara

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-Claro que si Pinkie. – Dijo Moonrise – Pero antes de continuar déjame mostrarte este sector Luis

-Bien, ¿Es este el sector 4?

-Sí, aquí es en donde está la maquinaria, los generadores de electricidad y el sistema de seguridad, desafortunadamente al ser nuevo en la resistencia no puedo mostrártelos así que prosigamos.

-¡Esperen, esperen si yo lo invito si puede entrar! – Dijo una enérgica Pinkie

-Pero, Pinkie, ¿Eso no sería desobedecer una orden de Elizabeth?

-No, mientras ella no se entere

-¡Ahh no! ¡Pinkie no harás eso! – Se opuso Moonrise

-Cálmate Moonrise, no se acabara el mundo si hecho un vistazo – Dije.

-Está bien, pero si Elizabeth se entera no pondré las manos en el fuego por ustedes – Me dijo la unicornio algo preocupada

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Entra!

Entramos los tres a ese cuarto al que no tenía permitido entrar, debido a mi rango, creo yo, tal vez yo solo soy un "cabo" y ellas han de tener rangos más grandes, ha de ser como en el ejército, más grande el rango, más grande el poder.

ii

Observaba intrigado todos esos mecanismos y cables colgando, seguimos avanzando en esa sala que cada vez se ponía más oscura, pero Moonrise lo soluciono emanando luz de su cuerno, a pesar de la luz de Moonrise el sitio se ponía cada vez más oscuro.

En medio de la oscuridad dije

-Pinkie, creo que deberíamos regresar… ¿Pinkie?

De pronto la luz de Moonrise se apagó y me quede solo en la oscuridad.

-¡Moonrise! ¡Pinkie! ¿¡Alguien?! No veo nada, debo salir de aquí, ¡Si esto es una broma, lo estás haciendo de puta madre Pinkie! – Mientras gritaba seguía caminado sin rumbo fijo, cuando me golpee con un tubo en la cabeza - ¡Ahhhh! Me cago en… ya en serio chicas, suficiente como broma.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta decidí seguir sin rumbo fijo hacia lo que yo pensaba era la salida. En medio de la oscuridad, vi una especie de luz parpadeante, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia ella. Llegue a la fuente de la luz y me di cuenta de que era la plataforma del centro de la sala del cuarto de Elizabeth. – Seguramente debo de pisarla, como antes – La pise y se encendieron las luces – Lo sabía, bien ahora vámonos de aquí – Me dirigí a la salida cuando escuche la voz de Elizabeth.

-Luis ¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar aquí

-Perdóneme capitana Elizabeth, estaba con Pinkie Pie y Moonrise y… -Dije muy nervioso

-No Luis, me refiero a que haces aquí, deberías estar en la fiesta

-¿Fiesta?

-Si, Pinkie Pie y Moonrise organizaron una fiesta para celebrar tu llegada a la resistencia

-*sonrojado* ¿En serio? *risa sarcástica* ja ja ja, estaba con ellas hace un minuto se apagaron las luces y no sé cómo llegue aquí…

-Bien, eso no importa, vámonos, las chicas te han de estar esperando.

-…

Salí del cuartel acompañado de la Pegaso, me quede callado, para evitar decir algo estúpido, pero Elizabeth quería hacer platica.

-¿Por qué tan callado?

-Iniciar una conversación no es uno de mis talentos.

-Jaja, pero ser un bromista si

-Gracias por el cumplido, capitana

-No hay que ser tan formales Luis, llámame Elizabeth

-Bien Elizabeth ¿Cómo pudo Pinkie organizar una fiesta tan rápido?

-Luis, es Pinkie Pie.

-Oh cierto lo olvidaba.

Mientras avanzábamos escuchaba una musiquita familiar.

-"Come on Every pony smile, smile, smile, filling my heart with sunshine, sunshine"

-Vaya, aun sin mí la fiesta se escucha increíble, jeje.

-Si bueno… ¿entramos?

-Claro.

Entramos al salón y allí estaban Moonrise, Pinkie, Pinkamena y unas conocidas, Lyra, Bon Bon, Colgate. La sala estaba llena de ponys, la música estaba fuerte y todos la estaban pasando bien… Excepto yo, nunca me han gustado las fiestas y he sido muy reservado a la hora de convivir con extraños, pero con Pinkie Pie tal vez eso se acabe.

-¡Hey miren ya llego nuestro invitado de honor! – dijo Pinkie – Al decir eso todos me dirigieron su atención mientras tenían sus ojos puestos en mí, no podía decir mucho acerca de mi aspecto, tan solo había visto mi rostro y aun no me había visto de cuerpo completo, mientras todos me observaban yo me dirigía al centro de la sala, Elizabeth me indicaba con señas que me dirigiera al escenario donde estaba una banda y un DJ. Llegue con Elizabeth y me dirigió un micrófono, trate de tomarlo pero no podía, era simplemente imposible, no tengo dedos tengo cascos - ¿Cómo pueden tomar las cosas? – Pensé – Así que le dije a Elizabeth que pusiera el micrófono en un stand así podía hablar sin problemas. Elizabeth me ayudo con eso y ahora me sentía moralmente obligado a dar un discurso… ay no…

Iii

Los nervios me invadían y todos esperaban que diera un discurso, me quede en silencio unos momentos mientras trataba de improvisar un discurso, se me vinieron a la mente unas palabras y empecé a improvisar.

-Bueno…emmm… Mi nombre es Luis y quiero dar muchas gracias a Pinkie Pie y a Moonrise Stranger por organizar esta fiesta de bienvenida, estoy agradecido, no suelen hacer eso de donde vengo.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- Pregunto Lyra

-Bien… emmm… solo digamos que… emmm… ¿vengo de otro mundo? – Todos se quedaron atónitos con los ojos abiertos como platos excepto Moonrise, Pinkie, Pinkamena y Elizabeth, mientras ellos se recuperaban de su impresión yo seguía con mi improvisado discurso. – Quiero dar las gracias también a la Capitana Elizabeth Sunshine, sin ella no sabría que hubiese hecho mi estadía aquí… también…emmm…quiero dar gracias a ustedes por estar aquí en la fiesta…emmm…y ¿Qué más puedo decir? Es una fiesta así que ¡Sigamos con la Fiesta! Emmm les dejo a… La capitana Elizabeth Sunshine.

Salí casi corriendo de allí dejando a Elizabeth en el escenario, mientras continuaba con el discurso que deje allí.

-Bien démosle un aplauso a nuestro nuevo miembro en la resistencia, ¡y a nuestro nuevo Viajero del Crepusculo!

La multitud se volvió a quedar muda, después de veinte segundos de silencio los aplausos los iniciaron Moonrise y Pinkie lo que hizo que la multitud empezó a aplaudir con sus cascos mientras Pinkie se subía al escenario y tomaba el micrófono con sus cascos y grito – ¡Muy bien, que empiece la fiestaaaaa!

La música empezó, unos se pusieron a bailar otros a charlar, pero la mayoría se dirigió hacia mí bombardeándome con saludos, halagos y preguntas

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Conoces la historia de la resistencia? ¿Qué tal bailas? – Esas eran unas de las preguntas que me hacia la multitud, yo me estaba empezando a sentir sofocado, nunca tantos ponys o personas habían fijado su atención en mi, siempre pensé que sería genial ser el centro de atención, pero me equivocaba, me estaba estresando, no soportaba las multitudes pero en un acto de desesperación empecé a responder las preguntas de una manera rápida y descortés.

-Me llamo Luis, vengo de un mundo llamado Tierra, Llegue hace 2 días, soy pésimo bailando, lo siento, solo se lo que me ha contado Moonrise.

Los ponys no se calmaban, seguían preguntándome y sofocándome, así que tome a Moonrise del hombro y dije en voz alta – Oh Moonrise! ¿En serio?... Discúlpenme, la capitana Elizabeth Sunshine me ha llamado, mis disculpas. – Moonrise solo se quedo con una cara de confusión, así que la tome del hombro otra vez y nos dirigimos con Elizabeth

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Me dijo Moonrise Bastante enojada.

-Perdón Moonrise, pero no soporto las multitudes, además necesito ir con Elizabeth y Pinkie Pie.

-Bien, ¡pero avísame la próxima vez!

-Si, lo hare la próxima vez, jeje

Dije esto mientras me alejaba de Moonrise y me dirigía con Pinkie Pie…

-Pinkie, necesito tu ayuda

-Claro, lo que quieras Luis

-Necesito… emmm… necesito que me des una terapia de… emmm… fiesta

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Necesito que me enseñes a ser como tu Pinkie, ser así de sociable y fiestero, simplemente no soy muy social

-Emmm… bueno, tal vez pueda ayudarte, déjame presentarte a unas amigas mías.

La pony rosa me empujo hacia un grupo de tres ponys, las cuales fácilmente reconocí, Lyra, Bon Bon y Colgate. Me acerque nervioso y las salude

-Hey hola chicas ¿Disfrutan la fiesta? – Salude

-Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, ¿ligando Luigi? – Dijo una voz conocida y me sorprendí al saber quién era.

-Hola goldo, hace mucho que no nos vemos eh.

Era Chris, uno de mis mejores amigos de la tierra y al parecer amigo de mi yo en este mundo.

-Hey! Hola Chris ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-¿Conoces a este chico, Luis? – Me pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Si, es Chris uno de mis mejores amigos de la tierra.

-Whoa, Whoa, aguanta carnal ¿Tierra? ¿Otro mundo? ¿Al fin cediste y decidiste probar la marihuana? – Me dijo mi amigo bastante confundido.

-Es algo complicado de explicar Chris, mira soy Luis pero no soy el Luis que tú conoces, soy una versión de Luis de otro mundo, un mundo llamado Tierra, llegue aquí hace dos días y este mundo es casi igual que la Tierra, por lo que deduje que mi yo de aquí tendría los mismos amigos que yo. ¿Entiendes? – Le dije tratando de calmar sus dudas

-No entendí ni una mierda, pero aun así me da gusto verte, carnal. – Me dijo Chris en su típico tono de voz burlón.

-Bueno me vale madres, ¿Por qué estás aquí Chris? ¿Eres parte de la resistencia?

-No mames wey, todos lo somos, Jaime, Zata, Diego, Min, Maraesdona TODOS y tu lo sabias wey, nomas faltabas tu, pero siempre fuiste bien culo en eso del salvar al mundo.

-Pendejo, no soy el Luis que tú conoces…entiende carajo ¡Vengo de otro mundo!

-Bueno, entonces Luigi2 dime, ¿Cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes?

-¿Conoces esa serie de My litte human? – Y le explique todo…hasta el momento del pozo.

-¡No mames! ¿En serio es una versión humana de este mundo?

-Sí pero versión para psicópatas, al igual que este mundo, nunca pensé que un mundo basado en una serie resultara tan… diferente…

-Bueno dado que todos decimos que esa serie es para maricas

-Todos menos yo y mis amigos del valle… y los lectores -_- (aprecien que acabo de romper el cuarto muro XD)

-Bueno, a la mierda

-Eso mismo diría el Chris que yo conozco XD

-Emmm… Luis no es por interrumpir tu plática pero ¿Qué no estabas conmigo? – Me dijo Pinkie Pie algo molesta.

-Perdón Pinkie, lo que pasa es que Chris es un amigo mío y quise saludarlo, pero volvamos con las chicas – Le respondí a la pony rosada - ¿Vienes Zombi? – Le dije a Chris llamándolo por su sobrenombre.

-Vamos Luigi2 a ver si no eres un pinchi mamon tímido como siempre – Me respondió Chris, lo conozco y sabía que estaba tratando de dejarme en ridículo con Pinkie y las chicas, exhibiendo mis defectos y para mi desgracia siempre caigo en su treta.

-Hey chicas ya traje al chico que buscaban y el trajo a un amigo suyo.

Mientras nos acercábamos escuchaba susurros de las tres ponys de fondo

-Ashhh es amigo de ese idiota – Dijo Lyra

-No sabe tratar a las damas – Dijo Bon Bon

-A mi me parece guapo – Dijo Colgate

Nos acercamos y yo fui el primero en dirigirles la palabra

-Hey chicas mi nombre es Luis y el es mi amigo Chris, seguramente ya lo conocen.

-Un placer Luis… y… hola Chris – Me respondió el saludo Lyra mientras miraba a Chris con una mirada de odio.

-Y cuéntanos Luis ¿Cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes? – Me pregunto Bon Bon con una mirada llena de curiosidad, a lo que respondí.

-Imagínense este mundo exactamente igual pero con humanos en vez de ponys.

-Suena bastante raro – Dijo Colgate.

-De hecho no Colgate, eso mismo dije cuando llegue, pero ya me acostumbre a ver ponys everywere.

-Hey Luigi2 dime ¿Cómo soy en tu mundo? – Me pregunto Chris.

-No sabría decirte we, ni sé como describirte ahora mismo que te veo con mis propios ojos. – Le respondí a mi amigo.

-Bueno al final ni quería saber -.-

-¿No quieren algo de beber muchachos? – Pregunto Pinkie mientras sostenía un vaso de ponche.

-Yo sí muchas gracias Pinkie – Respondí

-Yo también

-Y yo

-Supongo que todos quieren ¿no? – Dijo Pinkie.

-Pos si – Respondió Chris.

-Bueno voy por los ponches, Luis acompáñame, no podre con todos.

-Claro Pinkie, chicas las dejo en cascos de Chris.

Pinkie y yo nos retiramos del lugar mientras nos acercábamos al ponche, Pinkie solo sirvió dos vasos y me dijo con una voz algo seria

-Ven Luis, Elizabeth quiere verte.

-Ok Pinkie ya voy nada mas déjame despedir… - Lo siento no puedes, debes ir ahora –

-Bien…

Iv

Salí de la fiesta acompañado de Pinkie Pie, la pony fiestera. Mientras caminábamos, empecé a reconocer el camino, nos dirigíamos al cuartel de Elizabeth. Después de varios minutos de caminar llegamos con Pinkamena, al parecer nos estaba esperando.

-Hey hola Pinkamena, ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

-Hay cosas más importantes que una fiesta, niño – Me respondió Pinkamena con ese tono de voz serio que al que aun no me acostumbraba.

-¿Y cuál es ese asunto, por cierto?

-Clasificado – Me respondió Pinkamena.

-Bien… vamos con la Capitana. – Le respondí a Pinkamena con un tono de voz similar.

Después de varios minutos de caminar llegamos al cuartel de Elizabeth, Las hermanas Pie se quedaron fuera y me indicaron que entrara.

-Buenos días Elizabeth Sunshine ¿Quería ver….? – Me quede impactado con lo que vi… Elizabeth Sunshine ¡Ahora era una Alicornio! Se había vuelto una Alicornio y mis dudas empezaron a surgir, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la ahora Alicornio me dijo.

-Siéntate por favor. – Dicho esto con su magia levito un cojín mientras ella también traía uno para ella. – Dime Luis… ¿Cómo te sientes, aun crees que esto es un sueño? –Me pregunto la Capitana.

-Pues no sabría…

-Déjame responder esa pregunta por ti, me imagino que te has de sentir como Alicia, cayendo por el hoyo del conejo hacia el país de las maravillas – Algo así – Le respondí.

Se te nota en los ojos Luis, tienes la mirada de un pony que acepta lo que ve porque está esperando liberarse, autodescubrirse. Irónicamente es bastante cierto. – Dicho esto la Alicornio se puso de pie y me miro a los ojos con una mirada que irradiaba tranquilidad y a la vez misterio.

-¿Crees en el destino, Luis? – No… - ¿Por qué? – Porque no me gusta la idea de no poder controlar mi vida, de no ser libre y tener que estar en un camino que tarde o temprano me llevara a la muerte – Se exactamente de lo que estás hablando.

-Déjame decirte porque estás aquí Luis. Estas aquí porque sabes que algo anda mal en este mundo no puedes explicar ese "porque" pero lo sientes. Lo haz sentido desde el momento en el que saltaste al pozo, como si fuera una astilla en tu mente, volviéndote loco.

Esa es la razón por la que aceptaste a un grupo de desconocidos en tu vida, cosa que nunca harías en tu mundo, sabias que ellos te iban a ayudar a descubrir el "porque" y tendrían la respuesta a tu duda… ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Luis?

-Mi otro yo…

-¿Quieres saber lo que le paso?

-SI…

-Desafortunadamente no puedo contártelo, tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos, así que prepárate para tomar una decisión, una decisión que cambiara para siempre tu vida, dependiendo de tu elección.

Moonrise uso su cuerno y empezó a hacer brillar su casco derecho e izquierdo.

-ESTA ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD, DESPUES DE ESTO NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS…

Dijo Elizabeth Sunshine, la líder de la resistencia mientras me alzaba su casco derecho e izquierdo.

-Bésame uno de mis dos cascos. Si besas el izquierdo todo habrá terminado, volverás a casa y esto habrá sido lo que tú has creído que es… un sueño. Pero si besas mi casco derecho te quedaras aquí y descubrirás quien eres, que eres y porque eres.

Elizabeth termino de hablar, en mi mente había una gran confusión no estaba seguro si quiera quedarme y vivir la aventura o escaparme y volver a mi antigua vida. Así que con dudas me tome su casco derecho y empecé a acercar mis labios hacia el…

-Recuerda que el destino no existe, tú decides si te vas o te quedas y que no tienes la más mínima obligación moral de quedarte, solo te estoy ofreciendo la verdad, nada más.

Retire mi boca y solté su casco para volver a debatir… después de dos minutos de debate interno tome totalmente decidió su casco derecho y lo bese.

Elizabeth Sunshine se levanto y me dijo con una voz tranquila pero que a la vez sonaba feliz.

-Sígueme…

La seguí hacia el mismo cuarto oscuro en el que llegue en la mañana, solo que esta vez estaba iluminado, aun así mientras más avanzábamos más oscuro se ponía. Llegamos a una puerta bien camuflajeada en el ambiente, Elizabeth me dirigió la mirada y me dijo – Espera dame un momento para abrir la puerta – Mientras Elizabeth hacia lo que hacía yo me recargue en un tubo, que al parecer estaba con una marca de que alguien se dio un buen golpe en el – Nos volvemos a encontrar, maldito – Dije en mi mente, mientras Elizabeth hacia un hechizo en la puerta le pregunte con un poco de temor - ¿Y ahora cual es el siguiente paso?

-El siguiente paso es que te conozcas.

-No entiendo a que te refieres pero bueno.

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió y entramos en una sala llena de computadoras, cámaras y maquinas que eran operadas por Moonrise, Pinkie, Pinkamena y otros dos ponys que no conocía. Mientras avanzábamos dentro de la sala Elizabeth hablo

-¿Está todo listo Pinkie?

-Ya casi, necesito más tiempo – Dijo la pony rosada

-El tiempo siempre es nuestro enemigo – Le respondió Pinkamena.

Llegamos al centro de la sala, había una silla Elizabeth me invito a sentarme. Me senté y Moonrise me puso unos cables en la cabeza, pecho y costado, en donde debería estar mi cutiemark.

V

Y allí estaba yo, nervioso acerca de lo que pasaría a continuación, para matar un poco el estrés me puse a mirar a mi alrededor, mientras observaba a mi alrededor me di cuenta que un espejo había aparecido de la nada y se encontraba a mi derecha me puse a observarlo y después de varios días al fin pude verme de cuerpo completo ponyficado.

¿Qué podría decir de mí? Era de estatura un poco más baja que un macho adulto mi piel era blanca mi melena era color amarilla un tanto dorada, larga llegaba hasta mi espalda y al final se enrollaba haciendo unos rizos y mi cola era similar, larga y rizada al final. No tenía cutiemark, era un costado en blanco, pero no me preocupaba mucho casi todos no tenían, los únicos que tenían eran: El cura Rafael, Mi abuelo, Las hermanas Pie, Moonrise, Elizabeth, Derpy, el Doctor y varios ponys que no conocía.

Acerque mi casco lentamente al espejo mientras aun seguía sorprendido por mi apariencia, toque el espejo y pude atravesarlo y vi que mi casco se había convertido en mi mano. Me quede bastante sorprendido y asustado que al instante saque el casco de allí y note que mi mano seguía allí, había vuelto a su forma original.

-¡¿Pero qué?!... – Fue lo único que pude decir mientras todos me veían con una mirada tranquila - ¿Qué van a hacerme? – Toque con mi otro casco mi mano y se pego con una sustancia azul que envolvió rápidamente el casco y lo volvió mano también. Eso, sea lo que sea, se estaba expandiendo, el terror lleno mi ser e intente escapar, pero Elizabeth en un movimiento rápido me detuvo con un hechizo de contención.

Eso seguía extendiéndose, mi cuerpo estaba volviendo a la normalidad y mi terror seguía allí.

-Esto no puede ser…

-¿Ser qué?... ¿Real? – Me dijo Elizabeth.

Mientras estaba volviendo a mi forma humana Elizabeth siguió hablando.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste un sueño en el que eras capaz de controlar tu cuerpo a voluntad? Un sueño en el que eras capaz de controlar todo lo que ocurría ¿Qué harías si no pudieras despertar de ese sueño? ¿Cómo sabrías la diferencia de este mundo y el mundo del sueño?

Hizo Sunshine estas preguntas mientras mi cuerpo entero excepto mi cabeza, había vuelto a ser humano

-¿Esta listo el hechizo? – Pregunto Elizabeth a los demás presentes.

-Ya casi tenemos la ubicación del objetivo – Dijo Pinkie

-Mi hechizo de rastreo está listo – Dijo Moonrise.

-¡Todo Listo!

-¡Lo tenemos!

-Actívenlo… - Dijo Moonrise

Al haber dicho esto el cuerno de Elizabeth Sunshine brilló, brilló tan fuerte que me cegó totalmente, todo era blanco y empecé a ver una especie de secuencia de "recuerdos".

RECUERDOS

Estaba viéndome a mí mismo yo estaba en una especie de burbuja mágica, trate de analizar el lugar para ver exactamente donde se encontraba mi otro yo.

Después de varios minutos de analizar el lugar me di cuenta de que eran las afueras de Ponyville entre el bosque Everfree. - ¿Cómo logre llegar a Equestria? – Me preguntaba a mí mismo. Mi otro yo parecía estar huyendo, corría y corría sin parar, cuando de repente escuche una voz gritando.

-¡LUIS! ¡No podrás huir de la justicia! ¡Pagaras por tus crímenes! – Grito la Princesa Celestia

-Ya te lo dije Celestia, fue un accidente no quise hacerlo… - Traro de defenderse mi otro yo

-¡Calla traidor! – Dicho esto Celestia lanzo un rayo de luz de su cuerno y empezó a desvanecer a mi otro yo, el estaba gritando con un gran dolor su sufrimiento era tal que hasta llegue a sentirlo yo también. La sangre empezó a llenar el piso mientras mi otro yo estaba desvaneciéndose cada vez quedaba menos de él, cuando de repente desapareció y solo quedo la tiara de Twilight.

Luna llego con un rayo de luz azul mientras le lanzo un hechizo en el cuerno a su hermana incapacitando su magia.

-¡Hermana! ¡Oh no! ¡Llegue demasiado tarde!

-Perdóname Luna pero era por el bien de todos…

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS

Desperté de esa especie de sueño, había vuelto a ser un pony. Sentía algo diferente en mí y hoy en día no he descifrado que es ese "algo". Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, todos tenían su mirada en mi. Elizabeth Sunshine había vuelto a ser una Pegaso, me miro a los ojos y me dijo con una voz llena de bondad – Eso ha sido todo Luis, puedes volver a la fiesta o a tu cuarto, como gustes.

Sin decir palabra alguna me retire a mi cuarto. Me recosté en la cama y solo había un pensamiento en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda hizo mi otro yo?

Continuara...

Avisos y créditos

Avisos:

Hey, primero lo primero ¡feliz año nuevo! gracias por seguir mi fanfiction. Antes de mediados de enero tendrán el cuarto episodio.

Recuerden visitar mi canal de youtube (luigi64gamer) y así verán trailers exclusivos del fanfiction

Aviso para el zombi/Chris:

Que pedo wey! ¿Te gusto tu aparición en la historia? Serás un personaje secundario importante, así que prepárate para ser ponyficado (el es antybrony xd)

Créditos:

Escrito por luigi64gamer

Fin de los créditos

¡Recuerden antes de mediados de enero tendrán el cuarto episodio!

Me despido. Carita de gatito: 3


	4. La magia de los viajeros

Twilight Travelers: la hermandad del crepusculo

Episodio 4: la magia de los viajeros

I

Estaba en la misma burbuja de las visiones. Mi otro yo se encontraba en un castillo en ruinas, el viento soplaba las hojas de los arboles y las estrellas brillaban fuertemente. El estaba sentado con una espada dorada con incrustaciones de varios cristales de colores a su lado, mientras estaba sentado al filo del precipicio escuche una voz, una voz desconocida…

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Si, la espada del poder

-¿Cuándo tendré el escudo de la unión?

Yo trataba de ver de quien era esa voz pero no tenia éxito solo veía a mi otro yo hablando solo.

-Cuando Luna decida dármelo, ella es una yegua difícil, pero me las arreglare con ella

-Qué diablos hice… -Dije en voz baja

-Bien bien… espera… ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si…

Mi otro yo saco una especie de ballesta que era adherible al casco y la disparo hacia la burbuja causando que explotara y callera al vacio. Sentí un horrible dolor en la espalda y…

[…]

Me había caído de la cama, al parecer eso solo era un sueño – Que alivio – Pensé - ¿Qué hora será? – Busque el reloj de pared para darme cuenta de que eran las 2 PM – Un poco tarde, pero veré si la fiesta ha terminado – Dicho esto salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia el salón donde estaba la fiesta.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el salón me di cuenta de que mi otro yo andaba en algo sucio en Equestria, pero fue castigado por Celestia así que mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Llegue al salón y la fiesta aun seguía.

La música seguía a todo volumen, Pinkie Pie seguía bailando con una energía increíble a pesar de que la fiesta llevaba casi 6 horas de haber empezado y eso que empezó en la madrugada.

También estaban allí Chris, Bon Bon, Colgate y Pinkamena, los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa, me les acerque y carismáticamente los salude.

-Hey chicos! ¿De qué me perdí?

-¿¡A donde carajos te fuiste Luigi2!? – Me pregunto Chris bastante enojado

-Cálmate Zombi, la capitana Elizabeth solicito una reunión conmigo y… bueno digamos que fue bastante raro lo que paso allí.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Colgate.

Estaba a punto de contarles todo pero Pinkamena me miro con una cara dominante y dijo con una voz bastante fría.

-Clasificado, nivel 3.

Dicho esto, Chris se levanto de golpe y me tomo de los hombros y me dijo bastante sorprendido

-Whoa! ¿¡Ya eres de nivel 3?! Llevo casi 4 años aquí y apenas soy nivel 2.

-No entiendo muy bien eso de los niveles ¿Me explican?

-Fácil niño, nivel 1 Cabo, nivel 2 Sargento, nivel 3 Mayor, nivel 4 General, nivel 5 Capitán, entre más alto el rango, más poder y autoridad tendrá el pony – Me explico Pinkamena.

-¿Y qué nivel soy yo?

-Nivel 3, cuando estés listo la capitana te ascenderá al nivel 4, pero para eso debes pasar las pruebas, bueno creo que hable suficiente. – Me dijo Pinkamena algo misteriosa

-¡No me lo creo Luis! Serás ascendido al nivel 4 en menos de un mes – Me dijo Bon Bon bastante sorprendida.

-Bien, creo que soy especial *squee* º3º

-Que no se te suba el poder a la cabeza Luigi2, que aun tienes que pasar por las pruebas que menciono Pinkamena. – Me respondió Chris algo celoso.

-Oye Chris en la mañana dijiste que los demás del grupo estaban aquí ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Malas noticias Luis.

-¿Qué paso?

-Jaime y Zata fueron asesinados hace un par de meses, en un ataque que recibió el grupo de Zapopan, murieron como héroes, salvaron a más de la mitad de un pelotón.

-Se sacrificaron – Dijo Bon Bon

-Salvaron mi vida – Respondió Colgate algo triste.

-Realmente los extraño, Luis – Me dijo Chris mientras una lagrima salió de su ojo al mismo tiempo que se la limpio.

-¿Y Maradona?

-Fue capturado ayer, junto con Min y Diego, iban a obtener información acerca de la estación del centro.

(En mi mente) – La radio… Así que ellos fueron los tres que capturaron. Y confesaron… ¡Confesaron!

-Chris ¿Elizabeth ya sabe que confesaron el nombre de la líder del grupo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Chris

-Ayer en la mañana escuche la noticia en la radio, pero tengo entendido que ustedes atacaron la comisaria.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada – Dijo Pinkamena algo confundida – Eso debo reportárselo a la capitana.

Pinkamena se retiro del lugar y proseguimos a hacer una charla más "interesante"

-Y… ¿Bon Bon, cierto? Dime ¿conoces algún lugar interesante por aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Emmm… no… no salgo mucho a la superficie, prefiero quedarme a hacer el trabajo de limpieza o cualquier otra cosa útil. – Me respondió la pony terrenal un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada.

Conociendo a Chris tarde o temprano atacara así que decidí dar el primer golpe

-¿Y que hay entre tú y Lyra, Chris?

-Fuimos novios, pero no paso a mayores.

-Bueno… los dejo debo ir a ver a Moonrise.

-Suerte Cupido – Me dijo mi amigo.

-Idiota - Susurre

Me quede callado y me fui a buscar a Pinkie, estaba seguro de que ella sabría donde esta Moonrise

-Hola Pinkie ¿Aun con energías?

-Claro que si, esta fiesta ha sido de las mejores que he hecho, he estado bailando toda la mañana, la fiesta ha sido increíble, ¿pero a donde te fuiste? Te estuvimos buscando toda la mañana Moonrise y yo, Moonrise se harto de buscarte y se fue a su cuarto hace como media hora y…

Tape su boca con mi casco

-Gracias Pinkie, si me disculpas voy con Moonrise. Pero antes ¿Cuál es su número de cuarto?

- 312. Vuelve rápido que prepare zerezangas.

-Gracias. Nos vemos.

Ii

Llegue a al corredor lleno de cuartos y empecé a buscar el cuarto de Moonrise – 457, 458, media vuelta, 457, 456… 314, 313… al fin 312.

(Toc Toc)

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Luis Moonrise, Pinkie Pie me dijo que me estabas buscando.

-Ah sí… dame un momento (sonidos de levitación) Pasa la puerta está abierta.

Entre a su cuarto y al parecer estaba un poco desordenado, botellas de Sidra de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres acumuladas en una caja, ropa hacha bolas en un rincón, deje de analizar el cuarto y salude a Moonrise.

-¿Qué hay Moonrise? ¿Qué paso por qué me estabas buscando?

-Oh, nada Luis, lo que pasa era que… emmm… quería saber si… que si… fuiste con Elizabeth, ella me dijo que quería verte.

-¿Después de lo de la mañana?

-Si, Elizabeth quiere verte otra vez.

-Diablos este día se está poniendo cada vez más pesado.

-Es lo que le dije.

-Bueno deberíamos irnos…

TOC TOC

-¿Si?

-Soy Pinkie Pie, Elizabeth me dijo que quería verlos

-Bien vamos Luis.

Los tres nos retiramos de la habitación mientras avanzábamos en mi mente me hacia la siguiente pregunta - ¿Ahora qué quiere Elizabeth, ahora que me va a hacer? – En el camino nos encontramos con Pinkamena, no nos dirigió la palabra y simplemente nos siguió hacia el cuartel de Elizabeth Sunshine.

Llegamos a las puertas del cuartel y las hermanas Pie se quedaron afuera haciendo guardia. Entramos al cuarto y como siempre estaba a oscuras y como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre pise la plataforma del centro y se encendieron las luces y apareció Elizabeth Sunshine.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

-Oh estuvo bien, me dormí y me la pase pensando

-¿Pensando en qué?

-Oh…tu sabes, estuvo bien me la pase pensando en mi, en este mundo, en ti, en Moonrise y en lo que le paso a mi otro yo.

-Pues bien no quiero hacer más difícil tu día pero lamentablemente tengo que hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ahora qué va a pasar?

La Pegaso se quedo callada por un momento y empezó a hablar

-Pues bien, debo despertar tu magia de Viajero del Crepusculo, la cual es una tarea difícil y tardada.

-Puedo con lo que sea.

-Ojala sea cierto… bien quédate en donde estas y espera

Elizabeth y Moonrise se retiraron y el silencio reino, a pesar de los nervios que sentía debía mantenerme calmado. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y entro la unicornio color azul gris de melena color turquesa acompañada de una yegua que no conocía

-¡Hola Moonrise!

-Hola Luis, te presento a mi madre Eorwyn Moonlight al igual que nosotros ella también es una Viajera del Crepusculo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ese don es hereditario?

-Algo así – Me respondió la madre de Moonrise Stranger. La cual era una yegua con una estatura similar a la de Celestia y el mismo color de piel que Moonrise aunque su melena era azul oscura, se parecía mucho a la princesa Luna.

Mientras charlábamos entro otro pony este era un semental de estatura normal con una melena color gris y gris oscuro su piel era gris oscura.

-Hola Luis, soy Nimbus Darkcloud al igual que todos los presentes soy un Viajero del Crepusculo… ¡Un placer conocerte!, que pena que no pude estar en la fiesta, estaba ayudando a Elizabeth en un proyecto. – Me respondió ese pony con una actitud bastante carismática.

-Un placer conocerte Nimbus

-Creo que ya estamos todos – Dijo Moonrise

-Nope, falta Daifer. – Dijo Nimbus con una voz carismatica

-¿Quién es Daifer?

-Solo digamos que es un tipo misterioso y loco – Me respondió Nimbus con un tono burlón

-Bueno esperémosle – Dijo Eorwyn bastante seria

III

Ese tal Daifer no tardo mucho, llego como en 3 minutos Nimbus tenía razón su mismo aspecto era misterioso. El era de estatura normal, su color de piel era negra y sus ojos eran naranjas Su melena era color verde y su cola era casi inexistente era muy corta.

-Saludos para quien no me conozca soy Daifer Lionheart y… te escuche Nimbus.

-*gulp* Bueno… Daifer…. emmm….

Un placer conocerte Daifer, soy…

-Ya sé quién eres, niño

-Bueno al fin estamos completos –Dijo Elizabeth quien había llegado atrás de Daifer – Como ya saben estamos aquí reunidos para despertar el poder interno de Luis, nuestro miembro más reciente, así que preparen su magia que este hechizo es bastante difícil.

De la nada todos desarrollaron cuernos de unicornio, excepto Moonrise que era unicornio de nacimiento pero… ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué clase de magia era esta?

-Se que estas pensando Luis –Dijo Nimbus –Esa es la magia de los Viajeros del Crepusculo… ahora procura no moverte y relájate. – Todos estaban emanando magia, de sus cuernos obviamente, pero algo raro sentía en el aire, podía oler la magia, incluso podía saborearla.

-¿Listos? – Pregunto Elizabeth con un gran rayo de energía en su crin

-Listo – Respondieron todos, excepto Daifer.

-Dame unos segundos Elizabeth aun no reúno la energía suficiente.

El esfuerzo que Daifer estaba haciendo era increíble se notaba en su rostro y en su cuerno. La atmosfera estaba empezando a sentirse tensa cuando vi un rayo blanco en el cuerno de Daifer…

-¡LISTO! – Daifer me lanzo ese rayo de Luz, seguido de los otros cuatro rayos de los demás.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!

Empecé a experimentar la sensación más rara de mi vida, era como sentirse feliz en su máxima expresión y al igual sentir tristeza. Era extremadamente doloroso pero el dolor se sustituía con gozo. Era Luz y a la vez Oscuridad. Empecé a escuchar una voz… la misma voz que escuche en "la nada"

-Vaya…. No pensé que llegaras a este punto tan rápido. Dime ¿Disfrutas la sensación? ¿Disfrutas el dolor? Espero que lo estés disfrutando porque viene una época de sufrimiento para ti…

-¡Quieres dejar de balbucear y decirme quien eres!

-Primero dime ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy… soy… quien… ¿Quién soy yo?

-Detrás de esa mascara de tranquilidad que has hecho toda tu vida, esta tú verdadera cara. Una cara llena de dolor, sufrimiento, dudas y desaprobación. No sabes quién eres en realidad. Dime ¿Qué hacías antes de todo esto?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-Mal otra vez. Parece que tendré que responder estas dos preguntas por ti. Te haces llamar Luis, tu nombre terrenal… tu nombre humano… humanos como los odio, siempre creen tener la razón cuando no la tienen, sus corazones son extremadamente débiles, son basura, son solamente marionetas de mi maestro.

-Ya que andas de habladora dime ¿Quién es tu maestro?

-Yo soy la de las preguntas, no tu, además no has respondido a mis preguntas y te atreves a preguntar… tu insurrección te saldrá caro.

-Dijiste que ibas a responder tus preguntas por mí, dime ¿Quién soy yo?

-Tú eres Shadowfax Explosion, la otra cara de la moneda.

-Shadowfax, Shadowfax. Ese maldito nombre lo he escuchado en todos lados dime ¿Ese es el nombre que me darán los Viajeros del Crepusculo?

-Acertaste. Al acertar un poco de confianza acabas de ganar.

-Dime ¿Qué me están haciendo exactamente esos cinco?

-Te están despertando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay veces que las respuestas están en ti.

-¿Qué es exactamente la magia de los Viajeros del Crepusculo?

-Es un poder otorgado por las grandes y poderosas princesas de Equestria, poder con el que, según su profecía, destruirán la corrupción de este mundo

-Bien has respondido a mis preguntas en agradecimiento seré totalmente honesto contigo y conmigo. Antes de estar aquí yo…

Desechaba los momentos que podrían ayudarme en el futuro. Y desperdiciaba las horas de una manera andrajosa.

Me harte de caminar por horas y horas en mi ciudad, así que me senté y espere por algo o por alguien que me mostrara el camino.

Me canse de esperar al amanecer, me quedaba en casa a ver la lluvia. "Soy joven y la vida es larga, así que hay mucho tiempo que matar" Decía. Nunca estuve más equivocado.

Y este día he entendido que he cometido un gran error… he desperdiciado diez años de mi vida.

Nadie me dijo que hacer y me enjaulo el tiempo…

-Has aprendido tu lección Shadowfax, ahora despierta y recupera el tiempo perdido, solo así podrás volver a tu hogar.

Despierta…Despierta…Despierta… ¡Despierta!... ¡Luis! ¡Despierta!

IV

Despierta…

-¿¡Que paso!?... ¿ehhh?... ¿en dónde estoy?... ¿Moonrise?... ¿Eres tú?... No te veo… ¡No veo! ¡Me he quedado ciego!... AAAAARGH! ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡¿AHORA QUE VIENE?!...

-¿Qué le pasa Madre?

-Está despertando…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi frente? Se siente….. diferente...Puedo sentirlo…..Estoy seguro de que esta allí…..La…. magia…Puedo sentirla…Puedo olerla…Puedo saborearla…Al igual que mi espalda….Puedo sentirlas…Se que están allí…..¿Me pregunto cómo serán?...Vamos a intentar aletear..…(Aleteos débiles)….Whoa son más pesadas de lo que pensaba….¿Alguien de aquí me enseña a volar?...Es hermoso….(Caída)

-Auch! Si que dolió… Mi vista… ¡he recuperado la vista! Pásenme un espejo por favor, quiero verme

Moonrise sin decir nada me paso un gran espejo con su magia y pude verme como Alicornio. Mi cuerno y mis alas…. Ahhhh mis alas… eran más grandes que las de un Pegaso normal, sentía las plumas rosar mi espalda.

En medio de mi ataque de arrogancia intente volver a aletear pero me caí aun más rápido que la primera vez al momento de impactarme en el suelo un rayo de energía salió de mi cuerno que destruyo una pared. Al ver esta gran energía me asuste y empecé a perder el control de mis alas, de mi cuerno y de mi mismo.

Estaba totalmente fuera de control, estaba destrozando el lugar. En medio de mi trance casi hiero a Moonrise. Me sentía muy fuerte, muy poderoso, sentía que con ese poder podría hacer lo que quisiera sentía que iba a explotar, pero Daifer me tomo de las alas y me inmovilizo, Elizabeth aprovecho esto y me miro directamente a los ojos. Cuando Elizabeth me miro a los ojos empecé a sentir paz y tranquilidad y poco a poco recupere el control de mi mismo.

Me levante débilmente y me di cuenta de que mis alas y mi cuerno desaparecieron de la misma manera que aparecieron, de la nada.

Después de haber recibido toda esa energía y poder me tire al piso, me sentía exhausto, estaba tan cansado que estaba por cerrar mis ojos para volver a dormir pero Daifer extendió su casco para poder levantarme, lo acepte y me puse de pie. El silencio reino por toda la habitación hasta que decidí romperlo.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

Elizabeth ya algo harta de mi pregunta me respondió

-Esto que acabas de experimentar es la magia de los Viajeros del Crepusculo, magia de unicornio mezclada con la bendición suprema, dicha bendición que nos fue otorgada por la princesa Celestia. – Me respondió calmadamente la Pegaso.

-Aun tengo una duda, me volví Alicornio por un momento ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que eres uno de nosotros Shadowfax, eres un Viajero del Crepusculo y serás uno poderoso, lo presiento – Me dijo Daifer saliendo de su faceta de misterioso

-Shadowfax… me va a costar trabajo acostumbrarme al nuevo nombre.

-¿Aun crees que esto es un sueño? – Me dijo Elizabeth, que ya conocía la respuesta

-No… esto no es un sueño, es mi destino, destino que forje por mi cuenta y no estaba escrito en ningún libro divino.

-¿Cómo te sientes Luis? – Me pregunto Moonrise algo preocupada

-Me siento bien…. – No pude terminar la frase me desmaye al instante.

-Yo! Shadowfax…. ¿Estás bien?... – Según Moonrise no desperté hasta la noche.

V

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente para darme cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto y Eorwyn y Moonrise estaban conmigo. Mientras Moonrise levitaba un té caliente, Eorwyn ponía una bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza.

-Ya se está mejorando – Dijo Eorwyn.

-Gracias por su atención chicas. *cof cof*

-No hay de que Shadow…. Luis. – Dijo Moonrise mientras yo observaba sus bellos ojos morados.

-Miren necesito un tiempo para pensar *sniff sniff* y un baño, apesto.

-No te recomiendo que te bañes ahora, estas caliente y el agua fría te pondría peor. – Menciono Eorwyn con un tono de voz tipo doctor, por lo que le seguí la corriente.

-Lo que usted diga doctora

-Quédate en cama, mañana en la mañana vendremos a verte

-Ok, Moonrise ¿me podrías pasar el té?

-Claro ten

Tome el té con mis cascos, al fin comprendí como hacerlo

(secreto de estado no lo revelare :)

Termine de beber el té y Eorwyn me hablo

-Bien Shadowfax si mañana te encuentras mejor tendrás un día agitado

-Eorwyn, esta semana ha estado muy agitada un día mas no será difícil.

-Buenas noches Viajero – Me dijo Moonrise con una voz dulce.

No tarde en dormirme, estaba exhausto.

En el sueño…

Me encontraba en un pasillo recto y oscuro, mientras avanzaba sostenía una linterna con el hocico la cual me ayudaba a iluminar mi camino. De pronto comencé a escuchar pasos y risitas maliciosas. Estaba empezando a asustarme y acelere el paso, cada vez mas asustado por la oscuridad empecé a escuchar voces que me decían "No niegues tu destino" mientras otras se burlaban de mi diciendo "El chico nunca estará listo, ella cometió un error al darle una segunda oportunidad, el está igual de podrido que el anterior".

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué son? ¿Dónde estoy?...

- Tuve Angeles -

"_Le tuve miedo a la oscuridad"_

"_Mientras corría sin parar, estuve llorando sin descansar"_

"_Tuve que verme al espejo para preguntarme si estaba bien"_

"_Al hacer mil intentos para aceptarme tal y como soy"_

"_Como soy…. Como soy… ¿Cómo soy…?"_

"_Tuve Ángeles volando a mi alrededor"_

"_Y demonios que no dejaban de suceder"_

"_Los recuerdos de historias pasadas y de dolor"_

"_Las sonrisas de nuestros viejos cuidándonos"_

En medio de mi huida escuche otra vez esa voz, voz a la que desde ese momento me refiero a ella como La vidente. La vidente empezó a acompañarme en mi sufrir, cuando empezó a hablar y mi alma se relajo.

_Pero no hay después y no hay antes._

_El odio esta respirando profundamente._

_Y todos esos recuerdos maravillosos nacieron dentro de ti._

_Están aquí y ahora, están en tus manos._

_Porque nunca es tarde mientras exista una segunda oportunidad._

_Hay mucho por ganar y nada que perder._

Fin del sueño…

Fin del cuarto episodio.

¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Qué onda con el final del capítulo? Busquen en youtube a "Aleks syntek" en su canción "Tuve Ángeles" es una adaptación de la canción que hice para el fanfic. Hare esto más seguido, mucho más seguido.

Recuerden seguirme en youtube: LUIGI64GAMER

¡También en facebook! Luigi64gamer (si, es la misma XD)

El quinto episodio lo tendrán justamente 3 días después de subir este episodio.


	5. Aprendiendo a aprender 1

Twilight Travelers: la hermandad del crepúsculo

Episodio 5: Aprendiendo a Aprender

I

A veces Aprender puede ser de lo mas divertido y fácil…

Pero otras veces puede ser una tortura casi imposible de conquistar…

Desperté y para mi sorpresa me encontraba en mi hogar, mi cuarto para ser más exactos, todas mis pertenencias estaban exactamente igual desde la última vez que estuve allí… como si nunca hubiese caído al pozo.

Salí de mi habitación y no había nadie, mis padres… hasta el perro había desaparecido. Mi primera reacción fue salir a ver si se encontraban haciendo el jardín pero nada todas las casas estaban cerradas, la tienda, la peluquería, el cibercafé…todo. No había ni una sola alma en la calle y no se escuchaba el ruido de los autos o la música de los vecinos. Era un pueblo fantasma.

Algo asustado decidí salir del coto (ya que vivo en un coto privado) Pero para mi sorpresa un gran muro de concreto bloqueaba la única salida del coto. Me encontraba encerrado en mi propio hogar…

Intente gritar, pero nadie escuchaba mis gritos ni siquiera yo. Mire hacia el cielo y note que se desvanecía el color azul y unas oscuras nubes de tormenta lo cubrían. Un gran relámpago ilumino el oscurecido cielo y empezó a llover.

Decidí volver a mi casa para refugiarme de la lluvia pero otra sorpresa llego… La puerta y la ventana habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar muros de concreto. Ahora si estaba desesperado me senté en una pequeña esquina que me protegía de la lluvia e intente dormir.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya al parecer el gran Shadowfax Explosion tiene miedo y yo que esperaba algo más de él. – Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?

-Una pregunta mejor sería ¿Qué soy? Sabes para serte sincero ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta – Dijo la voz desconocida.

-Entonces ¿A qué has venido?

-A enseñarte…

-¿Enseñarme? ¿Enseñarme QUE? Pelear, magia, volar, matemáticas, gramática, francés ¡Que quieres! – Le dije sarcástica y agresivamente al desconocido. La voz se quedó callada y solo escuchaba la lluvia, el sonido de las gotas al caer al piso me relajaba.

Al poco tiempo se formó un charco cerca de mi refugio de la lluvia y pude verme a mí mismo y al parecer había vuelto a ser humano pero aún conservaba mi apariencia ponyficada mi piel y mi cabello eran iguales que en el otro mundo.

-Me veo tipo EG jeje – Dije para mí mismo.

- Si… me recuerdas a Sunset Shimer

- ¡! ¿Sigues aquí? Te dije que te fueras

-Técnicamente no me dijiste eso pero si capte tu mensaje y…. no, no me voy a ir vine aquí porque vine a enseñarte

-¿Y qué quieres enseñarme señor sabio?

-Hoy mi querido Shadow voy a enseñarte a volar

- Oh vaya eso me interesa pero antes dime ¿En dónde estoy? Esto no es ni la tierra o… "La segunda vida" así es como me refiero al segundo mundo.

- Algo así… pero no te desvíes del tema ¡He venido a enseñarte! – Dijo la voz desconocida con un tono fuerte e imponente.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero soy un humano… o algo parecido, no tengo alas ni puedo convocar magia. – Le dije a la voz desconocida

-Tienes razón en todo excepto en una cosa, tú ya no eres un humano, dejaste de serlo para siempre en el momento en el que saltaste al pozo Luis, además eres un Viajero del Crepúsculo ¿No es así?, así que puedes usar ese poder a tu favor y en el de los demás.

Me quede callado mientras la voz seguía hablándome cada vez con un poco más de confianza.

-Puedo ser tu luz en la oscuridad, tu guía, tu maestro puedo enseñarte a controlar el poder de los dioses.

-Dime tu nombre…

-Sourful Drawing, El Desterrado, puedo enseñarte todo lo que se Shadowfax Explosion.

-Todo en la vida tiene un costo así que dime ¿Cuál es el costo?

-Silencio…

-¿Silencio?

-No quiero que le digas absolutamente a nadie que me conoces ni siquiera menciones mi nombre, ni por error o te saldrá caro Shadowfax.

-Acepto… ¡Muéstrate!

Dicho esto una figura alta apareció frente a mí, era una especie hibrido humano/pony tipo el cual portaba una lanza de 6 puntas las cuales formaban una especie de estrella. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus alas… sus alas era gigantescas eran enormes eran tan grandes que podía envolverse así mismo en ellas. Tenía una larga melena color blanco y negro. Lo que más me impactaba de su apariencia era que no parecía ni humano ni pony, parecía un ser totalmente diferente. Ese ser extendió su mano y yo la acepte para ponerme de pie. Estaba por hablar pero el tapo mi boca con su dedo en señal de que guardara silencio.

-Déjame hablar a mí… El poder que tú y tus compañeros poseen es un poder increíblemente grande, pero la tonta de Elizabeth no tiene la más remota idea de cómo controlarlo. Así que estoy aquí para elegir a un nuevo aprendiz, aprendiz que se volverá el maestro del poder del Crepúsculo, simplemente a cambio de tu silencio. – Me dijo ese ser mientras lanzaba su arma al cielo y la hacía desaparecer.

-Dime porque quieres que guarde silencio acerca de ti

-Paciencia muchacho, aun no estás listo para esa lección.

-¿Cuál será mi primera lección, maestro?

Sin Previo aviso ese ser me lanzo hacia el cielo con una fuerza increíble estaba a aproximadamente a 100 metros de altura, aun así escuche su voz diciéndome:

"Es hora de tu primera lección, tu lección de vuelo"

No tenía la más remota idea de que hacer así que trate de canalizar energía en mi espalda endureciéndola, tal vez eso liberaría mis alas pero no funciono. Estaba sintiendo la horrible sensación de caída y nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba así que ya resignado cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo peor.

II

Estaba a punto de caer, lo presentía pero un fuerte hechizo de levitación lo impidió, era Sourful Drawing quien impidió mi caída. Mi maestro simplemente me miro

-Mal, muy mal Shadow ¿Qué es lo que la estúpida de Elizabeth te ha enseñado?

-Nadie me ha enseñado nada relacionado con el vuelo o la magia, ni siquiera sé cómo transformarme en Unicornio, Pegaso o Alicornio a pesar de que fue el primer hechizo que hice.

-Y al parecer nunca te lo iba a enseñar

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Dejémoslo para después. Lo que ahora importa es enseñarte a volar.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en volar? Si quieres puedes enseñarme otra cosa.

-¡NO! ¡Yo soy el maestro, tu solo eres el estudiante! Haremos las cosas a MI MODO ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes shesssh.

-Bien. Trata de canalizar tu magia en tu espalda, todo está conectado a la mente y a tu fuente de magia, en tu caso el cuerno, en el mío mi lanza – Dijo esto mi mentor mientras invocaba su lanza.

-Pero no tengo cuerno o alguna fuente de magia que yo conozca ¿Cómo controlo algo que sé que está dentro de mí y a la vez sé que no está en mí?

-La respuesta ya la dijiste Shadowfax, tienes que canalizar el poder que está dentro de ti

No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Sourful pero debía hacer el intento así que empecé a canalizar energía en el estómago al igual que lo hice hace un momento con la espalda al intentar hacer eso sentí un ardor en el estómago creo que funcionara eso.

-Creo que lo estas entendiendo, Shadow

No puse mucha atención a lo que dijo ese ser yo solamente seguía canalizando ese ardor que no me hacía sentir dolor me hacía sentir una sensación similar a la que cuando tomas esos dulces que explotan en tu boca, así sentía el estómago esa sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte que no pude soportarla y vomite era un líquido azul bastante brilloso

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunte

-Eso es magia que acabas de condensar con tu propio ser, Shadow y tendrás que tragártelo de vuelta – Me respondió Sourful

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Restaurara tu magia como cuando en tus amados videojuegos el héroe se toma una poción PM o un éter ese es el efecto que causara que te tragues eso

-Al parecer me conoces un poco – Dije apenado

-jeje ¿Un poco? Ya veremos – Mi maestro sabia de mi al igual que Moonrise vaya ahora hay dos seres que conocen mis secretos

Tome con mis manos una pequeña porción del líquido azul que se encontraba en el piso al instante sentí el efecto en mi cuerpo, empecé a sentirme poderoso como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa así que empecé a canalizar ese poder en la espalda mientras en mi mente decía "Alas, alas, alas, alas, alas," Mis deseos se cumplieron y con el poder que aun no sabia controlar logre sacar mis alas.

Esta vez eran más grandes e imponentes, ¡Pero pesadas! Sentía que me iba de lado a cada paso cada una pesaba más de 30 kilos y yo no soy muy atlético que digamos.

-Hey controla las alas no queremos que vueles a la luna ¿o sí? – Dijo mi maestro alegre

-Bueno al menos volaría ¿no? – Le dije burlonamente

-Bueno basta de charla ¡Aletea!

-Espera ¿Por qué mis alas son tan grandes? Son casi más grandes que las tuyas

-Acabas de tomarte magia pura eso te dio un poder increíble y mira…somos seres algo parecidos no sé que soy pero aquí te puedo moldear a la forma que quiera puedo…

-¿En dónde estoy exactamente?

-Estás en tu cama dormido acabas de lanzar la almohada al suelo.

-¿Es esto un sueño?

-Tu mente está aquí conmigo mientras tu cuerpo está descansando te traje aquí a mi lugar favorito de todos

Sourful empezó a sonreír de una manera algo sádica y chasqueo los dedos al estilo Discord y convirtió el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos en un desierto árido, seco y sin vegetación. Volvió a chasquear los dedos e hizo que empezara a llover en el desierto, lo cual es casi imposible

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Aquí soy más poderoso que Discord

-Eso significa que a la hora de aprender vas a…

-¿Usar los métodos más sádicos, fuertes, e (risa) inhumanos? – Dijo mientras terminaba lo que trataba de decir

-Bueno al menos tengo alas ¿No te molestaría hacerlas más pequeñas?

-Si quieres hacerlas más pequeñas hazlas tú mismo más pequeñas

-Al parecer eres de los tipos de hágalo-usted-mismo, vamos eres mi maestro dime como lo hago

-¡Descúbrelo por ti mismo! – Me grito Sourful bastante molesto

-Al diablo el peso, tratare de volar así

Mi primer intento fallido de volar, si quería saber cómo tenía que hacerlo tenía que pedirle ayuda a Sourful así que me dirijo hacia el me trague la arrogancia y el orgullo y le habla

-¿Podrías enseñarme a volar por favor?

-Bien hay varios puntos importantes para poder volar:

1. Fuerza

2. Paz

3. Control

4. Una mente calmada a la hora de volar

5. Práctica y experiencia

Bien pasemos al primer punto: fuerza, trata de controlar bien las alas para así no poder romperte un hueso y por el amor de Celestia estira esos cascos que mañana tendrás que aprender a volar… vaya, por andar jugando se nos acabó el tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?

…

III

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Moonrise dándome una cálida sonrisa y a Eorwyn preparándome un té

-¿Dormiste bien Shadowfax? – Me pregunto Eorwyn

-Sí, estoy bastante descansado y creo que aprendí un truquito de magia

-Muéstranos – Dijo Moonrise

Me levante de la cama para notar la almohada tirada en el suelo la levante, la puse en la cama y empecé a hacer lo que hice con Sourful canalice la magia en mi estómago y todo salió exactamente igual.

-Shadowfax ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Moonrise confundida y preocupada, ya que estaba induciéndome el vomito

Tome la taza en la que bebí te la noche pasada y allí solté la magia vomitada

-No vayas a beber toda – Me dijo Eorwyn quien ya sabía que truco era ese

Bebí la mitad de la magia tomando en cuenta la advertencia de Eorwyn y canalice mi magia en mi espalda y poof! Salieron otra vez las alas mire a Moonrise le sonreí y…

-Ta da

-¿Cómo supiste hacer eso?

-Me despertaron la magia de los Viajeros ¿No es así? Así que en mis sueños hice cosas y experimentos y salió este pequeño truco

-Lindo truco pero aun así no te salvas del trabajo de hoy, ya estás bien se te nota a kilómetros – Me dijo Eorwyn

-Solo déjenme tomarme un baño antes.

-Bien… tienes 3 horas para prepararte nos vemos a las 10 en el salón principal.

-¡A la orden!

Las dos ponys se retiraron de mi cuarto y yo procedí a bañarme y verme en el espejo, vi mi melena color amarillo/naranja con algunas zonas oscuras y los rizos al final

-Ahora entiendo porque dijo Sou… "El" que me parecía a Sunset Shimer

Las horas pasaron y se hicieron las 10 AM a mí ya no me importaba que día en el nuevo mundo era a mí ya no me importaba nada solo volverme poderoso y así poder divertirme matando a todo el que se me pusiera enfrente

-Como en un RPG – Me dije a mi mismo

Termine el trabajo que me puso Eorwyn y me dirigí a ver a Pinkamena Pie quien estaba en su cuarto haciendo flexiones

-Que tal Pinkamena…

-Hola niño ¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo entendido que eres la experta en combate y me preguntaba si…

-Ve al grano

-Si puedes entrenarme, si quieres claro

-Jeje, me recordaste a una Pegaso amiga mía

-Entonces ¿Lo harás?

- Tarde o temprano Elizabeth me iba a pedir que lo hiciera así que mejor empecemos temprano por ahora hoy será tu primer trabajo pero mañana te quiero a las 6 AM para empezar el trabajo duro.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Voy a probar que tan fuerte eres. Intenta vencerme en un combate casco a casco

-Muy bien entonces… espera ¿Qué?

Pinkamena no me dio tregua se lanzó contra mí con una velocidad increíble yo la esquive pero no podía esquivarla para siempre así que me lance contra ella pero me atrapo, me cargo con sus cascos como si fuese luchadora de lucha libre y me lanzo contra el piso, por suerte era más fuerte y resistente en esta forma si no ya me hubiese matado…

-Eres débil, lento y torpe… me voy a divertir mucho entrenándote

Me levante cansado y débil y le sonreí tratando de mejorar todo

-Más vale que borres esa sonrisa si no quieres te la borre a golpes

*gulp* Bueno entonces ¿6 AM? Me tengo que ir adiós.

Sali de su cuarto totalmente humillado

-Tal vez ha tenido ponys mas débiles que yo – Me dije a mi mismo en consuelo.

Las horas pasaron y la hora del almuerzo llego, me dirigi al salón central, ya que mi trabajo con Eorwyn consistía en cargas las cajas de ingredientes, y me dirigi al comedor a comer un poco. No había muchos ponys asi que no habie nadie con quien conversar.

Tome mi plato, era una sopa de verduras bastante deliciosa, y comi al poco tiempo llego Pinkie acompañada de Nimbus.

-¡Hola Shadowfax! – Me saludo Pinkie

- Hola Pinkie Pie, hola Nimbus

-¿Te pasa algo compañero? – Me pregunto Nimbus

- Estoy algo cansado… y adolorido, decidi preguntarle a Pinkamena si me entrenaba para ponerme en forma.

-¿Estas bien de la cabeza, amigo? Pinkamena es una Psicopata nadie pasa el entrenamiento. – Me dijo Nimbus asustado sin importarle que allí estaba Pinkie

-Pues…me…me importa un carajo, si voy a morir a manos de Twilight o Pinkamena, me da igual – Dije tratando de disimular mi preocupación.

-Pues mi hermanita te hara cachitos – Me dijo Pinkie.

-¿Creen que no podre hacerlo? – Les dije a ambos enojado

-La mera verdad no

-Nopi

-¡AArghh! Les mostrare a los dos que puedo con lo que sea – Les dije molesto a los dos.

Me retire del salón y me dirigi al cuartel de Elizabeth, el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente para encontrar a Moonrise.

IV

Llegue al cuartel de Elizabeht allí estaban Moonrise y Daifer, al parecer estaban practicando magia o eso creía. Me acerque y procedi al método de interaccion social.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Que tal Shadowfax – Me saludaron

-¿Qué hacen?

-Practicamos magia ¿Te nos unes?

-Claro, si tan solo supiera algo de magia, jaja

-Bueno, es bastante simple de hecho – Me dijo Daifer quien al parecer no era tan misterioso después de todo.

-Mira lo primero que debes hacer es canalizar tu magia interna para poder invocar el cuerno, lo demás es simple concentración. – Me dijo Moonrise tratando de adapar una postura de maestra.

Intente hacer lo mismo que con las alas y…¡Funciono! Genial, ya solo tenia que volverme mas fuerte, sin mucho esfuerzo empece a pensar en la levitación y lo logre sin muchos problemas, ya sabia transformarme en unicornio o pegaso y ya sabia usar la meditación.

-Poco a poco voy avanzando jeje

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos diaro aquí para entrenar? – Me dijo Daifer

-Me parece muy bien pero ¿A que hora?

-4 PM – Dijo Moonrise.

-Bien, nos vemos a las 4, mañana – Me retire

Las cosas van mejorando estoy aprendiendo a combatir, pero aun asi ese ser que me visito en mis sueños me intriga ¿Quién o QUE es Sourful Drawing?

**Continuara…**

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir el quinto episodio, me dio viruela cutie (en serio) y no pude trabajar por un tiempo pero aquí estamos de nuevo. ¡Espero sus reviews!**


	6. El desterrado

Twilight Travelers: La hermandad del Crepusculo

Episodio 6: El desterrado

I

La noche ya se acercaba y mi día estaba siendo bastante gratificante, un maestro que me enseñara todo lo que sabe, una maestra de combate y tal vez una maestra de magia, aunque Nimbus me dejo bastante intrigado por lo de Pinkamena ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacerme? Dispararme con el cañón de fiesta, tal vez.

Estaba por dirigirme a mi cuarto cuando…

-Shadowfax, ven conmigo

-Como digas Elizabeth

Por un momento pensé que nos dirigíamos al cuartel pero nos dirigíamos a otro lugar, llegamos a un tren bastante antiguo pero seguro y funcional.

-Sube – Me dijo la Pegaso.

Subimos y el tren comenzó a dar marcha, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos avanzando en el tren pero cuando llegamos podía ver el cielo oscurecido y veía la luz de la Luna, al parecer había vuelto a la superficie.

-(Respiro hondo) Ahhh, aire fresco, lo que me faltaba – Dije tranquilo.

. ¿Sabes porque te traje aquí? – Me pregunto Elizabeth

-No.

- Saca tus alas, será mejor que aprendas a volar.

Saque mis alas sin muchos problemas, todavía me costaba canalizar la magia en mi espalda, lo cual hacia que tardara un poco pero aun así Elizabeth se sorprendió.

-Así que es cierto…

-¿De qué hablas?

-El desterrado te eligió.

-¿De qué hablas Elizabeth? – Dije un poco nervioso, quien sabe que podría hacerme Soulful si se entera…

-Se que te pidió silencio así que dejemos el caso así

-Insisto Elizabeth, no sé de qué hablas.

-Olvídalo…

Nos alejamos del sitio del tren y llegamos a un bosque oscuro pero reconfortante, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba fuertemente

Elizabeth estiro sus alas y empezó a moverlas de una manera que me hacía pensar que estaba calentando músculos.

-Imita mis movimientos – Me dijo Elizabeth.

Empecé a imitar esos movimientos y al parecer si eran para lo que pensaba, calentar músculos, sentía mis alas calientes y flexibles, al parecer ella sería mi maestra de vuelo.

-Y ahora qué…

-Ahhh! Silencio, relaja mas tus alas y siente la paz de este bosque

Los movimientos que al principio me parecieron pesados y difíciles de efectuar estaban empezando a volverse fáciles y relajantes. Estaba entrando en un estado de paz bastante grande, cerré mis ojos y seguí haciendo esos relajantes movimientos hasta que sin darme cuenta estaba flotando en el aire.

-No te alteres y abre los ojos – Me dijo Elizabeth

Abrí los ojos lentamente y note que me encontraba a 5 metros del suelo, le tengo miedo a las alturas por lo que… me encontraba en el suelo en menos de un minuto

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? – Me pregunto Elizabeth

-Bueno…un poco

-Te diré un consejo: Si tienes control podrás hacer lo que quieras en el aire, pero si no tienes control terminaras en el suelo.

-Control… tener control… control – Me dije a mi mismo mientras volvía a hacer los movimientos con las alas y empezaba a elevarme… control, ¿A qué se refería exactamente con "control"? ¿Controlar mis alas? ¿Controlar el viento? ¿Control… controlarme a mí mismo? Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras me elevaba en el aire, alteaba como un loco Elizabeth me miraba y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba demasiado alto, empecé a asustarme pero tuve…control. Controle mis alas, el viento y… a mí mismo, me pude mover libremente por los cielos un poco y empecé a descender lentamente mientras Elizabeth me veía aun sorprendida.

-Creo que no será necesario enseñarte por mucho, Shadowfax – Me dejo la Pegaso feliz

-Bueno… eso, eso fue… bastante… ¿Gratificante?

-Sí, te entiendo, vámonos, será mejor que regresemos a la base. –Dijo Elizabeth.

-Bien, volvamos.

Regresamos al tren y charlamos un poco en el camino de regreso, descubrí que el bosque en el que nos encontrábamos era el bosque "El centinela" el cual se encontraba cerca de mi…antiguo hogar. También resolví algunas dudas que tenía acerca de donde se encontraba la base exactamente, nos encontrábamos en los túneles abandonados del antiguo tren eléctrico, pero aún más abajo, era una especie de ciudad subterránea y los túneles eran la entrada.

Después de un rato regresamos a la base, me despedí de Elizabeth y me dirigí a mi habitación, después de todo sabía que esto aún no terminaba.

II

Desperté y me encontraba en esa realidad creada por Soulful Drawing, él me estaba esperando sentado en el tronco de un árbol, mientras más me acercaba el ambiente a mi alrededor se transformaba en un bosque hermoso, vi que un segundo tronco apareció lo cual tome como una invitación a sentarme, tome asiento y mi maestro me miro con una cara algo molesta y empezó a hablar.

SD: Veo que quieres aprender en el mundo real…pero es errónea tu perspectiva, chico

-¿De qué hablas? Solo trato de aprender

SD: Te vi en el espejo y ¡Esto no es un videojuego, Shadowfax!

Lo mire apenado y le respondí

-La vida me importa poco, morir es algo a lo que no le temo. Incluso si esto es real o no.

SD: Me agrada esa voz, si hay algo que debes aprender es "Cuidarte al enfrentar a alguien que no teme morir"

…pero esto es real

-La vida me ha dado muchos sueños, tantas experiencias que he vivido a la hora de cerrar los ojos ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño y es real?

SD: Te diré como, este mundo posee magia y criaturas que en otros no hay, solo tienes que descubrirlos ¿Quién crees que me enseñó a mi ehhh?

-No lo sé, solo quiero…solo quiero…quiero despertar, toda mi vida la he sentido como si fuese un sueño y desde que llegue aquí…

Al parecer Soulful no le tomo mucha importancia a mi comentario anterior

SD: Literalmente ya existías en esta realidad, pero no puedo decirte que ha sucedido con tu "yo" de esta…

Se quedó callado por un momento y me cambio el tema, yo solo lo deje hablar

SD: Lo interesante es que puede ser alterada la línea del tiempo… pero hasta donde se… las realidades no son las mismas, tu eres de otro mundo y tu ser es muy diferente al de esta, totalmente diferente a las demás

-Eso ya lo escuche de cada pony que he visto…incluyéndome… ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?

SD: Eso es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance… si supieras lo que trato de hacer… soy el desterrado porque viajo entre dimensiones arreglando el tiempo, ese fue mi destino

Y mi deber es cumplirlo.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver en ese deber tuyo?

SD: Es una historia muy larga, pero creo que hay tiempo para contártela así que te la diré desde el comienzo… "La verdadera Equestria"

La línea del tiempo original fue Apocalíptica en toda la palabra, los dragones extinguieron a los ponys…menos uno… yo

Empecé a verlo algo alterado, comenzó a sudar y a temblar un poco

…ese pequeño dragón… ¡ESE PEQUEÑO DRAGON! Fue quien los levanto…

-¿Quién? ¿Spike? ¿Spike tuvo algo que ver en todo eso?

SD:…El dirigió a los dragones junto a su hermano

-Espera… ¡¿Qué!?

SD: Me escuchaste bien…

Spike, la mano derecha de Twilight… en realidad era un agente doble, enviado mucho antes de su nacimiento para espiar a Celestia a través de su alumna de confianza.

Una noche desapareció por meses y cuando regreso no era el mismo

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Para este punto él se encontraba casi destrozado su respiración se aceleró, su sudor cada vez era mayor y entonces empezó a susurrar

Yo…yo…yo le falle a mi reina (susurraba)

(Susurraba) Mis amigos…mis tropas… mis reinas… yo les falle

¡YO LES FALLE!

El bosque se empezó a incendiar de la nada y estábamos rodeados de llamas, sabía que no me harían daño alguno por lo que no me inmute

-Cálmese Soulful – trate de animarlo – A veces uno da todo y… aun así…

SD: Yo era el capitán de la guardia de la noche, yo serví a la princesa de la noche Luna, fui el 3er mejor de toda la existencia… las princesas eran inmortales, ellas lo veían todo… nos elegían por decreto divino para servirles, eran inmortales en edad… pero no en resistencia

-"El sueño post-guerra, ha de sufrir" – Dije en mi mente mientras me seguía contando esa historia increíble.

SD: Como dije antes, antes de mi hubo otros dos, los guardias Alpha y Beta

-¿Qué les paso?

SD: Murieron por sus princesas

-Esa fue una guerra increíblemente larga ¿No es así?

SD: ¿Te suena la palabra "INMORTALES"?

Me dijo bastante sarcástico

-Pero los dragones no son inmortales

SD: No, pero son tan fuertes como los dioses.

*Hidras de 15 cabezas *Los llamados vampiros negros, increíblemente rápidos *Las galaxias de Andrómeda eran bastante fuertes… y los más raros *la especie hechicera "Urukubarr", dominaron todo…

Los ponys no conocen lo que no ven, con decirte que los hermanos Spike y Leinhart eran hijos del rey Magma

-¿Quién es el rey Magma?

Vi que su cara se empezó crear unos gestos de terror mientras recordaba a ese dragón

SD: La especie número 1 de bestia infernal, pero esto se queda corto… el mato a las princesas y a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

-¿Esto significa que si logro llegar a Equestria me encontrare con un reino Apocalíptico y destruido?

SD: …estas equivocado… esta que te digo es la realidad Original, la actual es una variante alterna, para ser exactos, la 3ra

Pero esto no termina aquí…

-Pero es imposible manipular una realidad y moldearla

SD: Eso creí yo también

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

SD: Que te espera defender tu realidad, sin importar el precio

Mi… ¿Realidad?

¿Defenderla? ¿Defenderla de quién?

SD: Sera mejor que…

IV

¿?: ¡Despierta dormilón! ¡Vamos perezoso!

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pinkie Pie: Shadowfax… ¿Estas bien? Hablabas dormido… ¿Quién es el rey magma? Jeje

Al parecer Pinkie Pie me había despertado, abrí mis ojos y la vi con un antifaz en su cuello

-Despierta dormilón, son las 5 AM debes de prepararte para ir con mi hermanita – Me dijo Pinkie Pie algo emocionada

-¿5 AM? Gracias, ya casi es hora de irme así que…

-¡DESPIERTA! (Kaboooooooommmmm, del Pinkie cañón)

-¡Pinkamena! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Por suerte Pinkie lo había cargado con confeti si no…

-Bueno, sigues vivo eso es lo que importa

Pasaron los minutos y las hermanas Pie se habían retirado, me tome una ducha y me dirigí al salón en el que Pinkamena entrena, un salón bastante grande lleno de toda clase de aparatos de gimnasia, armas y medicinas. Llegue y Pinkamena no estaba así que me senté en una banca cercana y sin querer me dormí.

"Ya no me duele ni siquiera la razón…

Dicen que cuando duermo estoy mucho mejor…

Ya no me hablan ni siquiera las paredes…

Y eso hace que me sienta muy mal…"

SD: Shadow ¿Estas adormilado o inspirado?

-Ambas cosas

¿? : Jeje, bueno, escoge tu arma… ¡Que comience el entrenamiento!

¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?

Mi visión de Soulful desapareció y fue reemplazada por una con una Pinkamena que puso una lanza en mi cuello bastante molesta

-Querías que te entrenara ¿No es así?

Rápidamente me tome la lanza y la tire di un par de giros y tome una espada de madera que estaba tirada en el piso – Bueno, esto es un comienzo – Me lance hacia Pinkamena mientras ella también tomaba una espada de madera

Mientras atacaba a Pinkamena con golpes torpes provenientes de mi espada escuche la voz de Soulful Drawing que me decía "En la vida real, no hay una segunda oportunidad" Escuchar esto me hizo bajar la guardia y con un golpe fuerte en mi nuca, que me propino Pinkamena, caí desmayado al piso.

Después de eso desperté en la banca con una venda en mi cuello

-No eres malo – Me dijo Pinkamena – Pero aun te falta mucho y no hemos terminado aún.

-El golpe debió haber sido demasiado fuerte como para dejarme amnésico, porque solo recuerdo haber recibido una paliza tuya ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Dije mientras me tocaba la nuca, no era nada solo un chichón

Pinkie Pie apareció de la nada y me abrazo mientras me decía - ¡Hey Hey hey! ¡Mi hermanita te hizo pedacitos!... ¡QUEE PELEAAA! 2 minutos de Acción

-¿Dos minutos? Por Celestia, doy pena

o ¡¿De qué hablas!? El tiempo más alto es de 1.37 minutos. ¡Elizabeth no se equivocó contigo! ¡ESTO AMERITA UNA FIESTA!

-No es para tanto Pinkie.

-Además aun no termínanos – Me dijo Pinkamena mientras me guiñaba el ojo - ¡Estás Listo!

-Listo…

**Fin del Sexto Capítulo.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Bueno gente aquí esta lo esperado, el sexto capítulo perdón si cada vez son más cortos pero prefiero muchos capítulos cortos que pocos largos.**

**Una nota el OC "Soulful Drawing" de mi Amigo Andrés (Hola Andrés saluda la cámara) Se llama Soulful, pero yo de idiota puse Sourful, ese error ya lo corrijo. Ah y este capítulo literalmente lo escribió Andrés (No pregunten XD) P.D. Gracias por la ayuda**

**Bueno fin de los avisos XD  
¡Espero sus reviews y lean mis otros trabajos! **


End file.
